


The Problem

by 3todream3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Coming of Age, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, No Underage Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Vaginal Fingering, pick up truck plays a major role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3todream3/pseuds/3todream3
Summary: Rey's an eighteen-year old virgin. No big deal, right? Well, her best friend Rose thinks it's the biggest deal ever.Enter Ben Solo, the older guy who Rey has secretly crushed on for over a year.There's a problem, though, and it's not the virginity problem Rose keeps bringing up.Ben hates her.Or does he?





	1. I Don’t Have a Problem

"We've gotta do something about your problem," Rose smirked, carefully re-positioning her yellow, bikini top as she soaked up the Louisiana sun.

"I don't have a problem." Rey laughed, rolling herself to her stomach to catch a little more sun. She acted as if she didn't care about being inexperienced and tried not to play into her promiscuous friend's horsing around. Rose being two years older than Rey was never an issue. They almost always were on the same wavelength as friends. The two were known to have a sixth sense around each other. It were as if they communicated through telepathy at times.

Age never mattered, except in the area of boys and sex. On that matter, Rose was light years ahead of her best friend. Ever since Rey graduated from high school and turned eighteen, Rose decided it was her life's mission to find someone that could rid Rey of her virginity problem.

"Yes, you do. You don't know what you're missing." Rose was never shy when she gave her best friend every detail of what she and Finn did in the bedroom, or on the porch swing, or in the back of his pick up truck, and so on. 

"To hear you talk, I should just jump into bed with the first guy that shows any interest in me. That's not the way it goes. Not every girl finds a guy like Finn," Rey slid her sunglasses down her nose to glare at her best friend.

"Hey, you have my permission to be picky, but I'm just sayin' that you need to let a boy at least try to get close ... maybe just a little bit. Besides, your virginity problem is going to be the death of me. I've read your diary. You need a man. I'm tired of reading about your _yearnings_ ," Rose exaggerated the word, making more fun of her sort-of-innocent friend. 

Rey sat up straight, embarrassed by the conversation. She didn't even care that Rose had read her most private thoughts (they had no secrets), but her skin turned bright pink, listening to how her sexless life seemed to be a problem.

"I don't have a virginity problem!" Rey yelled as she threw a bottle of sunscreen at her meddling friend when, suddenly mid throw, Rey froze and felt her body wrap inside itself with utter humiliation. Right as she made her outburst, Rose's boyfriend and his built-like-a-brick-house best friend, Ben, walked by them on the pier, heading for the fishing boat. 

Rey' skin burned red, and it wasn't from the sun.

She stood up quickly, wrapped her oversized towel around her, and bolted to the lake house. She didn't wait around to see what Rose or the guys were doing.  Being humiliated in front of Ben was about all she could take in one day. 

Once inside Rey threw her cover-up on and headed for the kitchen. She gulped down a glass of tap water and tried to slow down her breathing. 

"Sorry!” She heard Rose say softly when she entered the huge kitchen. The Storm’s were loaded and always let Finn's friends come and play during the summer, giving them free rein. Rey had only been a couple of times last summer and was happy that she got to tag along with Rose. Being the best friend of Finn's girlfriend had its advantages. 

Rose gave her the big puppy dog eyes, begging for forgiveness for her big mouth. 

"There's nothing to apologize for. So what if they know I'm a virgin?" Rey's voice squeaked a bit, trying to blow off what the boys may or may not have heard. Rose saw right through her charade. 

"You know, I would never do that to you on purpose in front of them, especially Ben." Rose's voice comforted her, and Rey smiled at her friend's honesty. She couldn’t stay mad at Rose for very long. 

"I know. It shouldn't be a big deal, but I just hate that he probably heard about the _problem_ you think I have." Rey tried to pretend she wasn't interested in Ben, but ever since she met him last summer, he was all she ever thought about. All senior year, no guy could ever come close to the boy she met at the lake. There was a problem, though. 

Ben couldn't stand her. 

"Besides, Ben barely tolerates me, so I shouldn't be too embarrassed. He doesn't even talk to me enough to even tease me about anything." 

"He's a good guy. He may not talk much to you, but give him some time. Finn says nothing but good stuff about him." Rose was trying to encourage her friend when it came to being shunned by the tall, mysterious, dark-haired boy. 

"I don't even have to give him a chance because he never gave me one. From the first time we met, he finds every excuse not to be in the same room with me. He's rude and arrogant. I don't care if he has muscles for days and eyes that look like dark chocolate," Rey sighed at the thought of his brooding eyes. She often dreamt of staring at them while they held hands on the pier. Rose cleared her throat, noticing her friend having a moment, obviously thinking about the boy she swore she didn't think about. 

Rey began again. "Ben knowing I'm a virgin isn't a big deal." 

Except it was. 

Rey wished she didn't care about the guy who had spoken no more than ten words to her since they met. 

That's the way life was sometimes. She had fallen into a deep infatuation with an older guy who didn't know she existed. There were a million movies about the subject, and they almost always had a happy ending. The girl always got the guy. Rey didn't think her story would be like the movies ... or if it would begin at all. 

~o~ 

Rey looked up from her book when the boys pulled the boat into the dock after they had done some fishing in the humidity of the summer evening. The porch swing made small creaking noises as she swayed slowly to and fro. From the buckets they each held, they must have had some success with their trip. A nice fish fry would be in their future. She wondered what the two guys talked about since the one that held her attention acted as if he were mute.

She absentmindedly twisted a lock of her brown hair as she watched him do the things guys did after a fishing trip. Her toes curled just a little, watching Ben's biceps flex when he secured the boat to the dock. He could easily flip her small frame around with his strength. She had to press her thighs together, just thinking about doing anything with him in private.

She was so lost in thought, that it didn't register the boys had made their way up the grassy hill to the screened-in back porch that kept the giant mosquitoes at bay. Her eyes widened when he made direct eye contact with her as he came through the screen door. Her finger stopped its twirling motion, and the air seemed to be in short supply at that moment. Ben held her gaze for a brief second but his stride never slowed. The encounter was over before it started, and Rey was left wondering if he really did look at her like he wanted to devour her. 

She shook off the feeling, realizing she had to be mistaken. He hated her, right?

~o~

"Finn, we're almost out of beer," Ben called from the kitchen. Rose and Finn sat watching TV in the living room, their bodies a tangled mess of arms and legs. The two couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Who could blame them? Rose was cute, petite, and gorgeous with her beautiful skin and friendly eyes. She also had a rack that made Playboy models jealous. Rose always talked about how Finn loved her tits. 

Rey thought about her own boobs and sighed. There wasn’t much there to be excited about.

Rey curled her legs underneath her body on a loveseat and was mindlessly scrolling through her phone, perusing pictures of her friends on Instagram when she looked up towards the sound of Ben's voice. Even though his words weren't directed at her, she loved to listen to the smooth, deep tone his voice held. 

“Earth to Finn!” Ben hollered from the kitchen. 

"Okay. Okay!” he laughed, coming up for air from kissing Rose. “We can't run low on beer at the lake house, can we?” Finn replied, giving Rose peck on her nose. Rey smiled at the sweet gesture. “Time to make a beer run. You girls up for heading out to Joe's Corner?" Finn asked, grabbing Rose by the hand and twirling her into his arms. Rose laughed a _yes_ and walked to slide on her flip flops.

Rey re-did her messy bun and slid on her Birkenstocks, getting ready to hop in the truck and follow the happy couple out the front door.

That was until Ben cut her off before she could leave.

His large body took up the entire entryway. He kept one hand on the doorknob and ran the other hand through his long, dark hair. She often wondered what his hair felt like. He seemed nervous; something that Rey had never seen in him. It was the longest the two of them had ever been this close.   

Normally, Ben would turn tail and run as far away from her as he could. But, this time was different. He had something to say, and her body tensed wondering what it was. 

He looked her square in the eye and spoke in a low, sexy voice. What she heard made her legs almost go out from under her. 

Ben cleared his throat and paused for a moment. Rey noted the tips of his ears that peeked out from his shaggy hair had turned pink.    

"I can help you take care of your problem."

  



	2. I've Got a Problem ... in My Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's POV. We find out why he hates Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am completely blown away by the response to this story. Completely. I can't thank you enough for reading and making me smile like crazy this past week. Y'all are amazing, and I can't thank you enough! 
> 
> I increased the chapter count to six. The story is already written; I just have to do lots of editing, so the chapter count is subject to change :)
> 
> Thanks to TazWren for being my beta and all-around bad ass.

Ben had been twenty-five when he first met Rey the previous summer. Their initial meeting had been awkward, to say the least. When he’d first laid eyes on her, she was in the walk-in pantry with Finn's girlfriend, putting away the food they had just bought at the store.

He’d arrived at the lake house just like he did with Finn every summer since they’d been in high school. This year, Finn's parents wouldn’t be coming with them on the first weekend of the summer season - unlike they had done for years. Finn’s parents were planning on joining them later, so that meant they had the house to themselves for a while.

Finn also had a new development in his life - a girlfriend. Her name was Rose, and they’d met at LSU at a fraternity party. Things moved fast for the couple, and Ben got an earful about his best friend’s sexual bliss. She apparently made Finn happy.  _ Very, very  _ happy.

Ben didn't want to know the sordid details but had heard about them whether he wanted to or not. Rose kept Finn satisfied in all kinds of ways, and Ben knew all about it. Ben had hated to admit he was a little jealous of how Finn had found the perfect girl. He’d wanted nothing more than to have someone he could share his life with. Someone to look forward to seeing at the end of the day.

Someone soft to hold at night who’d keep his bed warm.

This new girlfriend of Finn’s had a best friend she’d be bringing along for a few days (apparently, Rose couldn't go anywhere without her  _ bestie _ tagging along). Ben had never actually heard the word  _ bestie _ before and really hadn’t cared to figure out what it meant. 

He was a little stoked that Rose would be bringing a friend. Maybe she’d be hot? Maybe they’d hit it off? Maybe Ben would get a fraction of the happiness he saw in Finn. At least for a few days.

Walking carefree into the kitchen, Ben had heard her infectious laugh before he saw her. When she came into view, she had been sitting on the floor of the pantry, unable to control herself with whatever hilarious thing she and Rose were laughing about.

"Rose, stop it! I'm about to pee my pants!" The cute brunette had called out to her friend, trying to breathe through the unadulterated laughter.

He’d never been more attracted to a laugh. 

Before he knew it, the girls had stopped their cackling and suddenly turned shy when they saw Ben and Finn staring at them.

"Hey, you!" Rose's face had lit up when she saw her boyfriend, and she bounded over to his arms.

"What the hell is so funny?" Finn had asked as he gave Rose a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Oh, nothing really. We were just laughing about something that happened at Rey's birthday party last week. I honestly don't remember now,” Rose had snickered, still unable to control their laughing fit.

"Once we start laughing, we really can't stop," the girl named Rey had added, speaking in an English accent that intrigued him. There weren’t many people around these parts that were from far away places. Who’d want to leave England to live here? He surely couldn’t figure that one out.

From just hearing her voice and her laughter, he’d become frozen in his spot and incapable of any coherent thought. He’d stood dumbfounded as he watched her lift herself up off the floor. A lump had formed in his throat, and he struggled to swallow. The site before him took him by surprise.

Not only could her laugh make the world a better place, but the body she possessed would make all the supermodels of the world jealous.

She’d been wearing a sporty bikini top that covered a pair of sweet, little tits. She’d paired the top with denim shorts that barely covered anything, and the button she had left undone made his eyes travel down the soft curve of her stomach to her pink bikini bottoms, peeking out from underneath. Not being able to process what he was witnessing in his head, his other head had decided to perk up instead and do the thinking. He’d tried to tame what was happening in his nether regions by trying to look away, but he failed miserably. 

Once the attraction began, Nature couldn't be stopped.

"Birthday, huh?" Finn smiled, taking a swig of the beer he'd gotten from the fridge while Ben continued to stand paralyzed, ogling Rey from across the room. It were as if he’d never seen a gorgeous girl before in his life.

"How old are ya, now?" Finn had asked. "Nineteen? Twenty?"

Ben had watched the girl's skin flush a bit. The small cleavage peeking out from her bikini top had even turned pink. He hadn’t taken a breath, waiting for her to answer Finn's question.

"Seventeen," she’d answered shyly, looking away from both guys in the room.

Finn had spit his beer all over the floor in shock. Every noise in the house had stopped. Ben had to turn around and leave the room. The way his shorts had pitched their own tent was pretty evident, and he’d needed to get himself under control.

She was seventeen. Seventeen.  _ Sevenfuckingteen _ .

Ben had kept repeating that number to himself because he couldn't believe it. He could’ve sworn that she was at least nineteen or twenty like Finn had guessed earlier.

Ben had cursed his luck. The most beautiful girl he’d ever seen, who just happened to be staying at the same lake house as he, was underage. Jailbait.

For a few moments, he’d felt like his summer was going to go really well. He’d already imagined trying to get to know this new girl that had intrigued him with her laugh and that voice of hers - a summer fling would’ve been nice.

He’d decided right then and there that she was too young. He hadn’t liked the idea of potentially being arrested for doing the inappropriate things he wanted to do with the hot girl he'd just met. 

Ben had just finished his second year as a science teacher and coach at the local high school in the parish; it was actually his old alma mater. He’d been a good boy his whole life (well, for the most part), and didn’t want to get into trouble now. Administrators, and law enforcement for that matter, usually didn't take too kindly to employees who had relationships with girls still in high school. She may have been the legal age of consent, but being a teacher kind of complicated the matter.

So would being a sex offender. 

Ben couldn’t ruin his life for a girl, no matter how perfect her ass looked in short shorts.

So, despite the undeniable connection he felt deep within his chest, he’d avoided her all the times they’d been at the lake house together. Even if he just talked to her innocently, he would have had a major problem on his hands.

He’d want to take things to a not-so-innocent place with her.

He also knew himself too well and was aware that only talking to Rey wouldn’t have been enough. It would’ve escalated into something way more complicated than a friendship.

As much as he wanted to find someone, he’d have to deny his attraction to her. It’d been the hardest thing he’d ever have to do, and he’d played division-I football for LSU. No amount of two-a-days in the blistering Louisiana heat would measure up to actively denying the attraction he felt for this girl.

He didn't like what he'd have to do to make sure he kept himself out of potential trouble - he’d have to be an asshole to her. She may not have been a student at his high school, but she lived in the next parish, and in rural Louisiana, gossip knew no bounds and traveled faster than the speed of light.

He didn't make a ton of money, but he loved his job and valued his reputation for being a pretty decent guy. If he ruined that, he'd have to leave his hometown and all he ever knew. Ben couldn't live with himself if he screwed up his happy, simple life.

Ben had decided right then and there he had to be strong and avoid Rey at all costs. It had worked that whole summer. Whenever she’d come to the lake house while he was there, he’d find somewhere else to be or something else to do. He’d done a hell of a lot of fishing and drinking by himself.

If she only knew what torture she put him through. 

He’d also have to take off unexpectedly when she came around, especially when she wore her skimpy swimwear on the pier, and head for the privacy of his shower where he took care of his growing problem.

He’d often imagined her soft, curvy body underneath him as he feverishly pumped his own cock, wishing it was her hands on him.

It’d been a long year of wanting something he couldn’t have. A hard fucking year.

But, this summer was a little different. He knew she’d just had another birthday and had finally graduated; he was in denial that he secretly counted down the months, weeks, and days until now, but he had.

Seeing her sunbathing on the pier earlier today had taken his breath away, and solidified the fact that he still wanted her and wanted her badly. 

She was still as gorgeous as ever, even more so, and she invaded his mind more than he cared to admit. He hadn’t even dated during the school year, citing he was too busy with work to really make a relationship work, but he’d known that reasoning was just bull shit.

Hope was always in the back of his mind when it came to seeing her again. There was the constant prayer that Rey miraculously wouldn't have a boyfriend, but he was a little worried about that fact and had good reason. Rey was a popular girl - voted homecoming queen, class president, and was also ranked in the top ten of her class. She was the complete package and probably had to fight the guys away with a stick.

Why would she even like him after the awful way he’d treated her? She was too gorgeous to be single.

Being a private man, he never told anyone about his desire for the doe-eyed girl, not even Finn. He couldn't chance Finn telling Rose anything. That’d be too weird.

He hoped his secret lusting for her would soon no longer be a secret, and she’d want him, too. But how could he make her understand how much he liked her?

He just couldn't figure out how he was going to approach her, let alone explain his 180-degree turn and dig himself out of the hole he was in - girls like her don't usually take too kindly to guys who treated them like they didn’t exist. So yeah, he was definitely worried.

As they were about to load up for the beer run, the part of him that had suppressed his need for her for so long had finally bubbled over. 

The way she looked in the green sundress was enough to kill him. It barely covered her ass, and the spaghetti straps seemed flimsy, barely holding the dress up. Ben hated to admit that he prayed a little prayer that the straps would give way at some point, allowing him to have a peek. Or better yet, she’d let him slide them down her arms ...

His brain finally said  _ fuck it, _ and he decided he was going to go all out and let her know how he felt. Tell her how he thought she was the most intriguing girl he’d ever met and how she was the only woman could think about this past year. 

Except his brain fumbled when she stood within arm’s reach of him in the entryway, looking more irresistible than ever. Deciding to finally talk to her and get it all out in the open seemed like a great idea.

Except, he had really wished he'd have come up with some more eloquent words.

"I can help you take care of your problem."   

He immediately kicked himself because he knew he sounded like a jerk who thought only of sex, which was pretty much true.

He could’ve have asked her about the weather, school, or anything else. But he didn’t. He could’ve told her that she looked nice in that dress. The dress he wanted her out of. But, his brain hyper focused on what he’d overheard today at the pier. Ever since she’d yelled at Rose that she didn't have a virginity problem, he couldn't stop thinking about how he would love to fix it for her. So many different scenarios on how he could rectify her situation filled his head and made his cock stand at attention for most of the day.

He'd caught a lot of fish today, but he didn't recall how many. He could only think about her, and how he couldn't stand the thought of anyone else touching her. He hoped she was looking for someone to have some fun with this summer, or did she already have a boyfriend? Panicking at that thought, he wasn't going to let her get away without her knowing how he felt. 

He just worded it all wrong, digging himself into a deeper hole. From just her body language alone, he knew this conversation was not going to go well.

Rey met his eyes and gave him a petulant stare. "You don't speak to me for a year and act like I have the plague, and this is how you approach me? Why the hell would I let you help me with my problem?"

She folded her arms across the beautiful chest he had imagined naked many times, and she took her eyes away from him, focusing on something on the floor. "Besides, I don't have a problem, and I wish you'd drop the subject."

How callous could he be? The award for "Jerk of the Century" would definitely go to him. He didn’t speak another word, letting her give him a much deserved scolding.

"Look, Finn and Rose are waiting for us. Let's just go," she spoke softly and used her shoulder to push her way past him through the front door. The sick feeling in his gut began, knowing he'd screwed up royally. He hoped somehow he could show her how he really felt and that he wasn't the asshole she thought him to be.

"Seriously?" Ben heard Rey question as he walked to the open passenger door of the old F-150 he used as a farm truck when he worked the fields in the summer. She seemed to be even more irritated than she was a minute ago.

"Sorry, Rey. My car isn't big enough for the four of us either. I don't want to take two cars for a beer run. At least in the truck we can all fit. You'll just have to sit on Ben’s lap. Come on. Loosen up! It'll be fun," Rose reasoned.

It only took Ben a second to realize what was going on - Finn took the driver's seat, and Rose was at his side, which left one open spot - and two people were left. 

After his Don Juan moves earlier, he thought it would be a cold day in hell before she willingly hopped on his lap. Hopefully, Rey wouldn't bail and stay back at the house. He was kind of looking forward to her being close to him for the short drive to the beer barn. Ben said a silent prayer to the gods, hoping she'd agree.

He also wished he'd thought ahead and put on a pair of jeans.  If she did sit on his lap, she would surely feel how much he enjoyed her being there. It was hot as hell, but blue jeans would have at least hidden his situation a little.

Board shorts, however, left nothing to the imagination. She wouldn’t have to guess at what was poking her from behind.

Releasing a heavy breath, she finally acquiesced and moved out of the way to let Ben in the truck first. His large frame, six foot three to be exact, slid onto the vinyl seats, and adjusted himself as best he could in the cramped quarters. This truck had always been just right for Finn and him, but tonight it was quite different. Adding two girls made the cab space smaller, but he’d endure the claustrophobic feeling if it meant being near her.

It even smelled better, too.

She slowly stepped up and politely slid her sundress underneath her as she took a spot as far from his body she could get. She looked uncomfortable squished against the dashboard, sitting on the edge of his knees. He could’ve been offended but knew he deserved the cold treatment he was getting. He hoped her animosity wouldn't last too long.

"You can come a little closer. I promise I'll be good," Ben said with a half-smile, and he watched with hungry eyes as she reluctantly moved up his body and positioned her round ass right on his groin. He moaned on the inside as the glorious contact happened, and he thought he heard a slight sigh escape from her full lips. She fit perfectly here with him, and he hoped she felt the same.

With caution, he took his time and wrapped his arms around her, trying to make sure he wasn't touching her in any way that she would misconstrue as being too forward. He was already dealing with his body's natural reaction to a hot chick sitting on his lap; he didn't need any more ammunition for her to use against him. He may have been thinking dirty thoughts, but he would do his best to act like a gentleman.

He watched her nervously try to find a place for her hands as Finn put the truck in gear. Ben didn't speak but allowed his hands to find hers. As he gently placed his large hands over her delicate ones, she tensed but soon let his fingers carefully intertwine with hers.

He smiled at the small victory.

Seconds later, her body relaxed, not fighting his touch and not trying to get as far away from him as possible. Her shoulders leaned back a little more to his chest, which placed her left ear directly by his mouth.

The smell of her almost edible scent invaded his senses. The vanilla and caramel somehow made him immediately hungry for her and thoughts of nipping at her skin at the nape of her neck suddenly crossed his mind.

He somehow remembered she detested him and stopped himself. Apparently, he had the patience of Job, but how long that patience would last, he didn’t know. He had to figure out how to make her not be angry with him, or his cock wouldn’t forgive him.

Seizing the opportunity, he realized that he might not have her this close again. She couldn't run away, and this might be his only chance to explain himself to his captive audience of one. The truck rumbled down the two-lane road, and he knew he didn't have much time before they would be at their destination.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and decided it was now or never.

"I've wanted you from the first time we met," he whispered in her ear, making sure his lips grazed her flesh. The goosebumps formed on her skin as he spoke; he felt them as he brushed his thumb back and forth over her flesh. He could hear her breaths getting more shallow, and he subsequently thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. "You were seventeen ... too young. I couldn't even try to start something with you, even though I wanted to. God knows how much."

The truck swerved around a corner too fast and caused the passengers to shift quickly. Ben grabbed Rey by her waist and pulled her even closer to him. The strength of his grip held her tightly to his body, and he knew she could feel how much he wanted her. Unable to control himself, he pushed his hips to her, torturing himself. There would be no release from this pain, but he didn't care.

"I can understand if you hate me. I just need you to hear me out," he spoke softly, inhaling her sweet aroma as he did. It enveloped him, causing him to forget himself for a moment. "I knew I couldn't have just a little bit of you. Not someone like you. So I pushed you away.”

His fingers gave slow ministrations on her skin as he spoke. He absentmindedly let one of his hands leave hers and start rubbing the flesh on her thigh where her short dress ended. She sat silently, seeming to process his words.

“I don’t want you to hate me,” he uttered, trying to quell a moan. Her skin felt so damn good. 

The truck came to a stop, and Finn and Rose at some point exited. If they had spoken, he didn’t hear. Ben and Rey didn't notice anything around them but one another. The world they were in stood still, and his happiness depended on her response. Would she forgive him? 

She slowly turned her body, making sure she could look him in the eye when she began to speak. His stomach was in knots, waiting. She bit her lower lip as her eyes scanned his face, searching. He wanted to take her pouty lips between his teeth and see how they tasted. 

God, he was so hungry for her.

"I... I don't hate you, Ben," she whispered. He let her breath linger for a just a moment and watched her hazel eyes widen with anticipation. His heart about jumped out of his chest at her words.

And that's when the gloves came off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I'm dying to know!!!
> 
> I'm on tumblr and twitter at 3todream3!!!
> 
> Come say hullo!!!


	3. The Problem with Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gloves came off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm am still in utter shock over your kudos and comments. I'm in awe. Thank you so much! I want to thank TazWren and LoveofEscapism for being my betas and making sure the words I wrote made sense.

She didn't hate him. What she felt for him was  _ far  _ from hate.

****

It couldn’t be hate when her heart tried to beat out of her chest whenever she caught sight of him. It certainly wasn’t hate when she could no longer control her thoughts about Ben and what she wanted to do with him…in private.  Her body didn’t hate him - it positively hummed at the very thought of him.

****

No, it wasn’t hate at all.  But, what was it?

****

Her intense liking of him bordered on obsession, really. Once Rey had met Ben Solo, she was a goner. Her thoughts had always drifted to him at all times of day (and night), and no other guy she had met before could measure up to the older man whose chocolate eyes had mesmerized her with just a glance.

****

Why was she so wrapped up in a guy she barely even knew? Much less, the one who treated her like she didn’t exist? She had no idea how to answer those questions. She guessed she was a glutton for punishment.

****

This past year had been complete torture for her, because of her ridiculous pining. No matter how often he acted like she didn't exist, he’d keep her hanging on, roping her in with the brief looks he'd send her way, every now and then, thinking she didn't see. There was something there, underneath his facade and behind those pained eyes that kept her holding on.

****

A million stolen glances had kept the fire burning in her belly while she felt like a leper anytime he came near. He looked, but he  _ never  _ touched. And, oh, how she wanted to be caressed by those big hands of his. Hands that could make her quiver with one touch.  

****

At the end of the last year’s summer season, they’d all gotten together for one last hurrah. Finn’s family and friends had come to the lake house, and the place had been buzzing with activity, which unfortunately meant it had been easy for Ben to avoid her. He had stayed out on the lake for most of the day and had caught a lot of fish for the huge fry-up they were to have the following day. She, of course, had hung out on the pier, reading a trashy novel while pretending not to watch him from afar.

****

When night came, and everyone had settled down, she remembered a moment they had shared. It’d all happened so fast that she even questioned if it’d really happened at all.

****

She hadn’t closed her bedroom door that night for some odd reason after she finished showering in the shared bathroom. Dressed in a gray tank top and some old, cotton shorts, she’d turned on some music and turned down her covers, oblivious to anything other than getting herself ready for bed.

****

Since Rose spent her nights with Finn, Rey had gotten used to being alone after dark, doing her own routine and pushing back any thoughts of what it’d feel like to have a man to cozy up to. She didn’t want to think about how perfectly he’d fit in her bed and how warm he’d be.

****

No, she couldn't think of him in that way. It’d only lead to more rejection, and she’d had enough of it already.

****

She’d been brushing her wet hair in front of her dresser mirror like she did every night before sleep. Her hair routine had always been quite the process after spending a day in the Louisiana humidity and swimming in the lake. She’d bring her long hair across one shoulder, start brushing it at the bottom and make her way up to the crown of her head. She’d then gather it in her hands and do the same routine on the other side. If she didn’t brush it out at night, it’d be a rat’s nest in the morning, and fixing it would be downright painful.

****

Just as she was about to finish her nightly ritual, she’d noticed the slightest movement in the reflection. She’d stilled, shifting her eyes. What she’d discovered caused the butterflies to suddenly awaken in her stomach.

****

It was Ben. Watching her.

****

She’d dropped the brush in surprise when she got a glimpse of a troubled Ben in the reflection of her mirror. He’d stood in the doorway of his room across the hall as if he were about to go to bed, but  _ something  _ kept him standing there.

****

She’d wanted to go to him and ask him why he always looked at her that way. Like he was hurt or saddened by something. She’d wanted to turn around and ask him what he was staring at, but some force kept her mouth mute and her feet glued to the floor. No matter how much she’d wanted to talk to him and break down the walls he had built, she just didn’t know how to do so. She had no experience with boys at all, so when it came to a grown man, she definitely hadn’t a clue.

****

Rey didn't mind him peeking in on her, for it excited her in a strange sort of way. She even wondered if he’d done it before. Some instinct told her he had. She’d summoned the only courage she could muster to meet his gaze in the mirror and offered him a timid smile.

****

He’d responded to her by slamming his door. She’d tried not caring about the snub but ended up crying herself to sleep that night (yet again) over a man she’d never have.

****

Now it felt so surreal, sitting on his lap in the old truck. Rey didn’t know what to do or say, so overwhelmed by his words (and the obvious erection poking her from behind). She knew she should slap him for suddenly showing an interest in her. Read him the riot act and ask him why he suddenly was talking to her and not running away. Ask him why he treated her like she had had Ebola for a year and now he suddenly couldn’t take his hands off her.

****

Each time he’d rejected her, a piece of her heart had shattered. The year of him spurning her made her beyond angry, but his sincere explanation that he’d whispered so tenderly into her ear spoke to her hurting heart and mended it, if only a fraction. Her body responded to his smooth voice and sweet words. It melted into him, soaking in his warmth.

****

Her mind didn’t forgive him fully, but her body quickly washed him clean of his sins and welcomed him in.

****

Her brain kept yelling at her, reminding her that she deserved better. He was professing his desire for her in a beat-up truck, parked at the local beer-barn parking lot no less. She should storm out of the vehicle and tell him to get lost and come back when he had a proper apology, but the warmth that spread between her thighs overruled the rational part of her.

****

Sure, the old truck wasn't the silk sheets and rose petals she’d daydreamed about, but just sitting so close to Ben and his hard body made her forget the way she dreamed this moment would happen. She forgot about all her romance novels and the way the hero would woo the heroine. Somehow, being here with him just felt  _ right _ . Knowing his intentions were honorable, even though he’d been down-right rude to keep himself in check, helped her warm up to him and his advances.

****

She could spend the night asking him twenty questions about his actions, but she figured she could ask later. Now was not the time for talking.

****

Luckily, Finn had parked away from the main entrance where most people would come and go. The darkness kept them hidden, for the most part, from what was going on outside of the parked vehicle, and  anyway, Rey couldn’t care less if anyone saw them. To her, there wasn’t anyone else in the world except for the two of them.

****

Ben's body felt good pressed up against hers. The burning she felt inside kept her glued to his lap. The feelings welling inside her caused her eyes to focus on his. She sucked in a big breath of air, realizing she had been holding it for who knows how long. His eyes were like a bright light, drawing her to him, and she couldn’t look away. Needing him became central to her erratic, lust-filled thoughts. All her feelings of hurt fell by the side, replaced by the security she felt in his arms. And the wetness pooling between her legs.

****

"I...I don't hate you," she whispered to Ben. His eyes widened for a brief moment, and that was when she felt his calloused hands cup her face, pulling her closer. His lips pressed hard to her own.

****

Her mouth opened, letting his lips take hers willingly. He wasn't gentle, but she didn't care. In fact, she liked it. He wanted her, and the way he kissed her let her know how much he'd been holding back for so long.

****

He tasted sweet, like honey mixed with the Abita he’d been drinking earlier, and she knew right then  and there, she would never get enough. His tongue played with hers, not letting up in its exploration of her mouth. Passion welled up inside her, and she hoped he could feel how much she needed him. Her eyes flickered open, just for a moment, to see the fogged windows and to watch how beautiful he was when his hands and lips were all over her.

****

But her brain and rational thought suddenly kicked in, and she forced herself away from his swollen lips to his surprise.

****

“Don’t think you’re forgiven. I’m still mad at you, you know,” she whispered, wanting to sound furious. She needed to let him know he wasn’t completely out of the woods yet, but her words came out more sexy than angry.

****

“If you being mad at me means you’ll keep kissing me like that, then it will all have been worth it.” His thumb grazed lightly along her lower lip. It took all her restraint not to suck on it as it ran along her mouth.

****

_ Damn, he’s good! _ she cursed to herself.  It only took one kiss for her to forgive him.

****

_ Here goes nothing,  _ she told herself and closed her eyes, allowing her body to lead the way. Her lips found his again and her hands roamed across his upper body as they kissed. Feeling his ripped arms and chest through his thin t-shirt turned her fantasies into a reality. Finally getting to explore the muscles she'd fixated on from afar made her forget ever being angry. His large body felt so good underneath her small, wandering hands.

****

She couldn’t believe she was finally kissing the guy she couldn't get out of her mind. He was finally touching her in ways she'd only dreamed about. She couldn’t picture herself ever stopping what was happening between the two of them. The most empowering part seemed to be that Ben couldn't get enough of her either.

****

Her body suddenly ached for more of Ben. For years, she had watched  _ The Notebook  _ and other romcoms over and over.  She’d read about love and lust in her foster mom's Harlequin stash. Rey had studied love in every movie and book she could find, but no amount of studying prepared her for the real thing. She’d imagined him with her in every romantic scenario, but not until now did she actually know how it felt to want a man so badly that it actually hurt.

****

Rey didn't know where this was going, but she sure as hell wasn't going to stop.

****

Ben's lips suddenly left hers and traveled slowly down the length of her neck, his five o’clock shadow scratching her along the way. A high-pitched sigh escaped her as he left a wet trail of kisses along her sensitive flesh, not leaving an inch of her skin untouched.

****

Grabbing her knees, he swung them over to his left side where his hand traveled upwards, caressing her upper thigh with his strong fingers. He stopped at her ass, and she felt his hips push upward; his hard cock pressed against her.

****

She rolled her lip with her teeth, contemplating taking her hands downward to feel him, but she chickened out, keeping her hands safe on his biceps.

****

"Your body is amazing," he moaned, as his hand made its way to one of her breasts.

****

She hadn't put a bra on tonight, thinking they were in for the night and hadn't wanted to bother putting the constricting thing on for just a beer run. She wasn’t even that big anyway, so wearing a bra seemed pointless most of the time. She smiled internally at how smart that decision had been.

****

“There’s not much there I’m afraid,” she uttered, embarrassed at not being as big as other women.

****

Without speaking, Ben cupped her breast fully in his palm where it fit just right in his large hand. He squeezed it just so, eliciting a moan from her. His fingers then pinched her nipple through the thin fabric, making it hard between his thumb and forefinger.

****

His lips grazed her ear.

****

“They’re fucking perfect,” his voice smoldered as he spoke. His whispering sweet nothings in her ear became her new favorite thing.

****

As he explored her breast, a warmth spread downward, causing her body to  _ burn _ . His touch set alight fires all over, and she knew he was the only one who could extinguish them. She'd been touched here before, but why was this time so different? Why would only  _ his _ hand elicit this response and not any of the others? Not that she’d done much with other boys, but none of the other touches compared to Ben’s. Not even close.

****

Without thinking, her mouth found his again, and she pushed herself upwards, awkwardly moving her legs to straddle his hips. His hands paused from touching her as he let her get closer, but they quickly made their way to both breasts as soon as her heated center made direct contact with his rock hard cock.

****

“Can you feel what you do to me?” he hummed, letting her know he liked their new position. His hands meandered up her tanned arms, and she watched as he slowly slid the straps of her sundress down.

****

“I’ve been wanting to do this all night.”

****

Rey's breasts slowly came into view. He wet his lips, and she could feel the desire pouring from his eyes he couldn’t tear from her body. The way he looked at her gave her chills - like he’d never seen a naked woman before. She felt empowered instead of nervous like she thought she would. She had never been this naked before with anyone, and the thought of baring herself to another always made her nervous. She didn’t like feeling vulnerable. Somehow, she wasn't worried about any of those insecurities with Ben. The way he looked at her with his bedroom eyes made her feel like the sexiest woman alive.

****

"Shit, Rey, you're perfect," he breathed and didn't waste any more time talking. He pushed her up to him and hungrily took her left breast in his mouth. His warm tongue tickled and teased as it swirled around her hard, pink nipple. His other hand caressed her other one, giving it attention as well.

****

“Oh, God!” she called out, never wanting this feeling of bliss to end.

****

She couldn't make a coherent thought and didn’t even realize her instincts had taken over. Rey's body began working on its own as if she'd done this with him a thousand times. She began rocking up and down greedily on his dick. Even through his shorts, she could feel his thickness. Feel his size. Feel what made him all man.

****

Trying to ease the tension that had built up inside her, her hand gripped his shoulders as she pressed her pussy harder to his cock. She barely noticed when his hands and mouth left their exploration of her breasts to seize her hard on her hips. He thrust himself up towards her; the contact rubbing her clit over and over again.

****

“Fuck...” he moaned.

****

The movements became needy and fast, and she tried to keep up with the rhythm of his thrusts. She was glad his hands took over and guided her hips in motion with his.  The feeling of his cock was all-encompassing. She knew it wouldn't be long before he'd make her come…and they were still almost fully clothed. Leaning forward, she playfully took his earlobe between her teeth. He let out a low moan from deep in his chest at her nipping and teasing.

****

"Is this good, Ben?" she asked, whispering into his ear.

****

All he could muster was a barely audible, "Mmm. Hmm."

****

The two no longer kissed, but seemed to lose themselves as they moved in perfect synchronization, fucking each other with their clothes on. She hummed under her breath as he pushed her against him again and again, her clit hitting his cock just so. Soon Ben's pace slowed, and his thrusting eventually became small, rolling movements.

****

Rey came down from the mountaintop she’d almost climbed and wasn't pleased. Only when he stopped moving, did she finally come to, confused as to why he stopped moving beneath her. She found his eyes and tried to calm her breathing, so she could manage words of any kind.

****

"Don't stop," she gasped out between breaths.

****

"I thought we'd talk about your problem first," Ben said with a smirk.

****

She was floored. Why on earth was he bringing this embarrassing subject up right now of all times? She was on the precipice of an amazing orgasm, and he was stopping to talk about her problem?

****

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please…don't stop..." she begged and rubbed her clit over his dick for emphasis.

****

He didn’t seem phased by her pleading.

****

"The first step in getting help is to admit that you have a problem." She wanted to slap the smug grin he had on his face. He was trying to be a smart ass, and now wasn't the time.

****

"I don't have a problem!" she managed to yell as best she could. Her skin was still flushed pink from frustration and from the dry humping that had ended too soon.

****

One of his hands slid under the hem of her skirt, and it tortuously stroked her lower stomach just above the top of her lacy panties. Her breath shortened when his thumb dipped down below her lace and found her sensitive nub. She was already wet and ready for him, and his thumb moved effortlessly up and down.

****

Her hips bucked of their own volition, feeling everything.

****

The smirk left his face, and his eyes darkened and met hers.

****

"Like I said, admitting you have a problem is the first step to getting help. You need help, don't you?" His thumb kept kneading as his fingers stroked her wet folds. Her body purred in tune with his touch.

****

“I want to play with your sweet, little pussy and make you come. I’ve wanted to touch you here for so long.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “I need you to admit you need me to help you come.”

****

No one had ever talked dirty to her and, by God, she liked it. She needed him right then and there. And if she had to play his little dominance game, then she would.

****

“Yes, please, Ben, I have a problem,” she admitted.

****

"That's good, baby. Now, what do you want me to do?"

****

Without speaking, she held onto him and just enjoyed how good his fingers felt. He apparently didn’t like her not answering his question. She moaned when his beautiful fingers quit moving.

****

"Tell me what you want me to do,” he demanded.

****

Needing him to continue, she blurted out her answer. "I want you to help me come."

****

There was a small moment of silence, and she almost exploded in the seconds she waited for him to begin again.

****

“So wet for me,” he said in his gravelly voice. She opened herself as much as she could and felt him tugging at her underwear. Little ripping sounds let her know she’d not be wearing that pair again.

****

"You didn't want these, did you?" he asked, holding her pink panties in his hands.

****

"No," she breathed not caring about a pair of underwear because all she wanted was for him to make her body sing.

****

His fingers finally began working her again,  sliding back and forth a few times, teasing her. She gasped when she felt one of them slide inside her. She was so wet that he had no trouble.

****

Once he began moving, she followed his ministrations.

****

It started slowly at first, but as he began to work harder, she could feel the tension rising. Another finger joined the first, and her pussy stretched easily around them, burning a bit. The pleasure of his magical fingers overshadowed the slight discomfort this new sensation brought. He alternated between fast thrusts and slow pulses that made her body buzz with electricity. The palm of his hand hitting her clit just so.

****

"Fuck my fingers, Rey," he moaned, and she did exactly what he demanded. Her small breasts bounced in front of his face as her head flung backward, letting her hair cascade down her bare back.

****

And soon, the current running through her hit a high voltage that sent her body into a shock she had never felt before. Ben's fingers kept a fast pace, his thumb finding her swollen clit at just the right time. His fingers worked in synchronized movements with her jerking body as he worked her to her fever pitch.

****

“No one else has touched you like this, have they?”

****

“No!”

****

“This pussy is mine, isn’t it, Rey?” he grunted.

****

“Oh, yes, yes! Ben, it’s yours!” She continued to bounce on his hand, closing her eyes as she gave her body over to him.

****

The way he expertly worked her body brought her to full ecstasy in a matter of moments, causing her back to curve and stomach to tense. The waves of her orgasm assaulting her body all at once. She stilled over him, relishing every feeling as her nails dug into his arms. Her cries of pleasure echoed in the cab. 

****

Never before had she felt anything like this out of body experience she was having. Her walls clenched his fingers as her hips bucked one last time, exhaling in exhaustion. Her arms relaxed, releasing their death grip on Ben's strong shoulders.

****

“You look beautiful when you come,” she heard his voice swirl around them both. 

****

“Wow!” was the only word she could muster.

****

“I'm afraid we haven't completely worked out that problem of yours yet, but it's a fucking good start,” he smirked and pulled her to him, pushing her breasts to his chest. She hoped very soon that she could make him feel what she just felt. She noticed he was still hard underneath her and she wanted nothing more than to return the favor.

****

She wouldn’t mind losing her virginity in the cab of a pick-up;  she saw nothing wrong with that. Rose lost hers to Jack in a car on the Titanic, and it was one of the most romantic scenes she’d ever watched.

****

“I guess more help from you will be needed,” she murmured.

****

“I'm just getting started, Rey.” After saying those words, his lips pressed to hers in desperation, and his hands threaded through her messy hair. Her body once again felt warm and ready for him.

****

Before they could go another round, a loud bang on the window made the two of them stop in their tracks.

****

It was Finn.

****

Ben looked upset and mouthed  _ I’m sorry _ to Rey. Leaning over to the door, he manually rolled the window down to see what his friend needed.  Finn's back was to the window as if to try and not see what was happening in his truck. Rey hurriedly pulled her straps back to her shoulders and finger-brushed her hair to try and make herself presentable. There was no way she could get the post-orgasmic happy smile off her face though.

****

“Hate to butt in, but Rose wants to hang out here a bit longer. Seems to be quite the party out on the dock behind Joe's tonight. She made me come get you two. I didn’t want to interrupt, but like I said, she made me," Finn spoke in a monotone voice, like a reporter reading his lines, relaying Rose’s message to his friends.

****

Rey soon saw Rose sauntering towards the truck, grinning from ear to ear. She knew Rose just wanted to be nosy. Her best friend was always up in her business.

****

“Wanna go hang out? We can finish this when we get back to the house?” he asked with a reassuring tone.

****

Rey couldn’t turn her body off so quickly and wanted so badly to stay in their little cocoon and explore his body more. She also knew the reality of their situation and realized their small window of privacy was over. More people had shown up at Joe’s Corner since they had arrived, and who knows who would interrupt them later. At least it was just Finn this time.

****

“Sure.” She smiled in response, thinking about having him all to herself in her room at the lake house.

****

He kissed her lips one last time before opening the door for her, and she slid out, smoothing her wrinkled dress down. She grabbed her shoes and watched Ben walk over to where Finn was waiting.

****

“I left my purse in here, and I got tired of having to wait to get it.” Rose's words made Rey smile. Rey knew Rose couldn’t care less about her purse. She moved out of Rose's way and waited for her friend to retrieve her bag.  Rose shut the door and joined her friend.

****

“How much fun were you having in there?” Rose questioned. “By the looks of you, I bet you had a  _ blast _ .”

****

Suddenly embarrassed, Rey flushed pink and didn’t know what to say to the person she’d never had trouble talking to before. “You could say I was having a little fun,” was all Rey could utter.

****

“Well, I promise it only gets better from here,” Rose said as she gave her bestie a side hug, “Oh, and you might want these on, just in case.” Rey held out her hands and was speechless when Rose dropped the pink panties into them. “Here. Take them.”

****

"They're kind of ripped," Rey said sheepishly.

****

“I’m so fucking proud of you,” Rose whispered as she hooked Rey into a tight side hug.

****

"We'll just pray for no sudden gusts of wind tonight," Rose added with a laugh as the two friends walked into Joe’s with nothing but smiles on their faces.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, her problem isn't officially taken care of, but that was kind of hot, right? Let's see what happens next!!! Your comments and kudos give me life. I'm on twitter and tumblr at 3todream3! Come say hi!


	4. The Problem with Tequila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tense quiet was broken by her soft voice. "Ben?”  
> “Yeah, Rey?” He’d never get over the way she said his name.  
> “I want more," she uttered under her breath.
> 
> Rey and Ben hang out a bit at Joe's Corner after their little tryst in the truck was interrupted by Rose. Let's see what happens next, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! I want to thank TazWren and LoveofEscapism for being my betas and making sure the words I wrote made sense. They are amazing fandom friends who write amazing stuff, too! I'm not worthy of them.
> 
> I'm 3todream3 on tumblr and twitter, though I spend more time on twitter. Come follow me and say hi! I love to chat...a little too much sometimes!!!

"Well, it looks like everyone decided to show up at Joe’s tonight,” Finn said as he observed the scene, handing Ben a cold beer he’d bought for them at the bar.

Joe’s hadn't always been the social hub of the area. It used to be a barn that stored farm equipment (combines, tillers, etc.), back in the day before corporations came in and bought up all the farmland. Over the past twenty years, it’d been bought and sold a few times until Joe got it and had turned it into an oasis in the middle of cotton and soybean country.

It wasn’t much to look at, just sheet metal with an A-frame roof that’d stood the test of time. The inside wasn’t much prettier. At the front of the old place was the liquor store filled to the brim with everything a North Louisiana dweller would need: beer, booze, liquor, and pork rinds.

Joe had also made a small food service counter complete with a huge fryer to serve up everything that would fit in the basket.  His best seller was the alligator. Those from the outside would turn their noses up at the cuisine, but the locals couldn’t get enough of it.

Come crawfish season, Joe’s would be hopping with people. He’d set up tables where the mudbugs, potatoes, and corn could be scooped out and eaten by the pound. In the rural parish there wasn’t nightlife like they had in the big city. Around here, there was the Piggly Wiggly, Dollar General, every church of every denomination that knew whether you attended or not, and then there was Joe’s. Some would say it was better than the big city nightlife.

 _Everyone_ came to Joe’s. They kind of _had_ to because the nearest town with civilization was over an hour away. 

Once you walked through the fried-food smell of the front of the place, the back opened up onto the lake. Joe had put in a full bar (it was Louisiana after all) and a large, multi-level deck that spanned the back of the place. When the double barn doors slid open, the panoramic view of the lake came into focus. Centuries-old cypress trees with Spanish moss clinging to the branches rooted themselves on the bank of the lake brimming with activity.

The two young men stopped on the top deck and leaned against its railing, surveying the busy scene around them as they relaxed in the relief of the cool, nighttime breeze. The heat and humidity were almost torture during the day. If it weren't for the a/c and swimming in the lake, they'd be dead from heat stroke. Once the sun went down, everyone came outside to play. They didn't mind the bugs so much because at least they weren't dying from the boiling sun.

“Yep.  Everyone in a three-parish radius is well represented. Even the Benoit boys are here, and they never leave their land during harvest season.” Ben took a quick swig, taking stock of who was there.

He saw lots of familiar faces--people he’d grown up with--and lots of people he'd never seen before. Memorial Day weekend signaled the start of summer in these parts, and everyone was ready for some fun on the water. The deck overlooking Caney Lake was crowded with partygoers who all seemed to have a drink in their hands. Even young teenagers seemed to have one. In Louisiana, if you could see over the counter, you could order a drink.

“I forget every year that this place gets busy right about now. I get spoiled coming here during the offseason. No one's on the lake, and it's quiet. I like it better that way.” Finn readjusted his old ball cap, and Ben knew his friend was trying not to be annoyed by all the people who had descended on his territory.

"You sound like you're getting old there, Finn," Ben teased.

“I think I am,” he paused. “I'd rather go back to the house and drink with y'all on the back porch, but Rose likes the excitement. She’s still in college and likes to party.”

“I think partying is a required course at LSU.”

“You got that right. We had our share of drunken fun, didn’t we?” Finn laughed as he and his best friend clinked the bottom of their beer bottles together in a mini toast.

“When were we _not_ drunk? And how did we even graduate?” Ben asked, enjoying the way the beer felt sliding down his throat.

Ben knew the reason they were at Joe’s with the party crowd right now had nothing to do with what Finn wanted. Rose liked being the social butterfly, and Finn just had to roll with it.

“I had a little excitement of my own back in your truck until _someone's_ girlfriend made him butt in.” Ben’s tone changed a bit. 

Ben couldn’t help but bring up the subject. No amount of beer could keep him from being a little miffed at being interrupted with Rey. He’d finally been able to touch Rey in all the places he’d fantasized about. He’d so much more he wanted to do, but then Finn had to show up with his stupid message from Rose. It was like training for the Olympics for years, only to be disqualified for jumping the gun.

His dick twitched at the thought of how he’d made her come. God, she came so hard on his hand that he could still feel her slick on his fingers. Rey’s scent still lingered on him, making him crazy with desire. The look on her face and the noises she made when she climaxed almost made him lose it, but he wanted to hold on for something more. He didn’t know what she’d wanted to do, and he’d been willing to take her lead. But he’d never got the chance.

It took him a long time to cool down before he could exit the truck. His cock had had other plans that Finn had so cold-heartedly disrupted. He didn’t care if Rose was checking in on her best friend to make sure she was okay (he was taking good care of her, so there was no real need to worry) or if the people coming to Joe’s would see them going at in the cab of Finn’s truck.

Rey had a problem, and he wanted to fix it.

Shaking his head, Ben sipped his beer. He’d waited a year for her. What were a few more hours? Waiting would seem like a lifetime now that he’d gotten a taste of Rey.

“You couldn’t’ve given me ten more minutes?” Ben added, trying to smile at his friend but finding it hard.

Finn laughed quietly and just shook his head. “I’m sorry, man. I didn't want to interrupt either, but at the end of the day, _she’s_ the one who’s in my bed, not you. So let’s just say I do whatever the fuck she tells me to.” 

“I had no idea you were that whipped." Ben nudged his friend with his elbow, giving him a good ribbing.

“Has Rey's mouth been on your dick yet?” Finn asked matter-of-factly, taking Ben by surprise.

"No. Not yet." _Hopefully soon,_ he thought to himself _._ He’d be lying if he didn’t admit to having his share of fantasies with her naked and on her knees, sucking him off just so. 

"Whenever she finally does, then you'll be doing anything she asks. Trust me."

Finn gave his friend a hearty slap on his shoulders. Ben nodded in agreement, but what Finn didn't know is that he would’ve done anything for Rey even before their little make-out session in the truck. Before his lips had even touched hers, he’d been a goner the moment he’d laid eyes on her.

As he surveyed the calm lake, feeling a bit of a breeze, he wasn’t scared of letting himself admit to having feelings for someone and being able to see a future with her beyond just a few months. For the first time, he didn’t mind being at the beck and call of woman. As long as Rey was that woman.    

“I’m glad you finally made your move.”

“You are?”

“Yep. There’s nothing worse than watching you suffer. You’ve not sulked like this since your parents divorced.”

“Wait, so you knew I liked Rey?” Ben asked in shocked, and Finn gave him a what-you-talkin’-bout-Willis glare.

“Who didn’t?” Finn scoffed.

“I’m pretty bad at hiding it, I guess.”

“Bruh, you were so bad. At least the one person even more clueless than you was Rey.”  

Ben had to laugh. He’d been so wrapped up in avoiding her, he apparently hadn’t done a good job at hiding his feelings too well and neither had she.

“She’s worth all the waiting, Finn,” Ben spoke the God’s honest truth.

“You know, every guy in these parts has tried to get with her?”

“Seriously? And _how_ do you know this?” Ben’s jealousy began to surface. He’d laid claim to her, and anyone else wanting her would pretty much suffer a fate worse than death.

“You’ve lived here all your life, you know how we know everything about everyone. It was no secret that the homecoming queen was a hot commodity. Word got around that she opened her legs for no one. That didn’t keep them from trying, though. You just hit the jackpot, my friend. She must really like you.”

“Didn’t know that I was so damn clueless.”

“You are. You’ve always been,” Finn laughed. “But in a good way. You’re a good guy, and you deserve to have someone like her.”

“No, no I don’t.” He wasn’t worthy of her and he never would be, but his goal in life would be to make her happy.

“Now that the two of you have established your mutual attraction, will Rose and I be seeing the two of you at all?”

“Not if I have anything to do with it!” Ben snorted.

The two guys laughed and drank a few more beers, but soon Ben began to feel a tug in his gut, wanting to have her close. He finally caught a glimpse of her down below, hanging close to Rose and chatting with some girls he recognized from her school. She turned instinctively as if she knew he was watching her and smiled her toothy grin.

Ben forgot how to breathe. He didn’t know how much longer he’d have to be here, waiting. Tortuous waiting.

He rubbed his hands together, still reveling in the feel of her soft body and how it had seemed to be made just for him - the image of her head thrown back and her perky tits bouncing inches from his face pierced through his brain. Ben wanted to grab Rey by the hand and drag her like a caveman back to the truck right then and there, but he'd have to find the balance between the alpha male and sensitive boyfriend (could he call himself that?) with her. He didn't want to screw up right at the beginning of this thing he’d initiated mere hours ago.

After an hour or so of giving Rey her space, Ben couldn’t keep away from her any longer and needed to get to her. He'd given her time to talk to Rose and let her fill in her best friend on everything they’d done together in the truck. He may not know much about women, but he did know they shared everything about their love lives. He laughed at himself, hoping that she would at least tell Rose he had a big dick, even though she technically hadn't seen it yet. His guy brain was still going strong.

He finally saw her break away from Rose and make her way to him. The wind caught her hair and blew it away from her face; the wisps flew in a dance of their own. The look she gave him caused his chest to tighten, and he forgot to breathe for a brief moment. No wonder he always felt like the air was being knocked out of him when he was around her - she always took his breath away. Literally.

The eye contact between the two of them happened suddenly and then everything faded into slow motion. The beautiful girl was the only person he saw, and he locked onto her hazel eyes and didn't relent. She came toward him as if she were floating. When she finally came close, he took her into his arms, pulling her against his warmth.

Though the fire pit was blazing, it was there more for ambiance than to provide actual heat. It was summertime in Louisiana, after all. The bug zapper buzzed behind them and sang along in its own fun way to Waylon playing in the background.

"Miss me already?" she cooed in the crook of his neck. She felt right in his arms. He never felt more like a man than he did now, holding this woman in his embrace.

"You have no idea." He found a seat for them on a wooden bench. She took a sip of the beer she had in her hand. "I didn't know you liked beer.”

"Really? I guess you never saw me drink one since you were always leaving the room when I was at the house."

"Ouch." He’d known he'd have to deal with his treatment of her sooner or later. Sooner was better, and he would take it. He would take anything from her.

"You know, I have to kid you a bit, don't ya?"

"Yeah, I can take it. I'll take anything you want to give me. I deserve it.” _Punish me, please._ ****

She pulled her legs underneath her body and leaned into him. Ben meant what he said. He'd take anything she'd give him. "You really mean that?" Her body lifted a bit, and her mouth nipped his neck.

"Yeah. Pretty much," he exhaled, and the tension in his body began to wind itself up again. He needed Rey to help release it, or he was going to explode. He didn't mind pleasing her back in the truck. He’d do it again in a heartbeat. He just needed a little help from her later on. Blue balls were no joke.

His lips met hers softly and tenderly, savoring her sweet taste mixed with a hint of beer.

"Hey, you love birds!" Rose's voice called from across the deck. "Y'all need to take that back to the house." She gave a wink and a chuckle.

Her teasing tone was met with two sets of eyes glaring at her for interrupting… again. They couldn't stay mad at her for too long since she came bearing gifts in tiny shot glasses.

"What in the world?" Rey questioned when Rose put the tiny vial in her friend's hand. Rose made sure Ben got one, too.

"We are going to celebrate!" Rose shouted, lifting her shot glass.

Ben laughed and glanced around, wondering what on earth they could be celebrating. No one was having a birthday, getting married, or having a baby that he knew of. Not that he kept up with that kind of stuff anyway.

Rose loved to party and get a little on the drunk side most weekends, and she was well on her way to dancing on top of the tables. She'd done it many times before. Now that she had Finn, though, she kept her top on.

"We are celebrating my best friend finally getting a little dick in her life." She let out a big _wooo,_ living up to her party-girl reputation.

"Hear. Hear!" Finn added as he walked up with his girlfriend, giving a knowing wink to Ben.

Luckily not many people were around to hear Rose's drunken toast. Ben worried that Rey would be embarrassed by her best friend's words, but when he looked at his girl (he could call her his girl, couldn’t he?), she was laughing right along with a happy Rose. He'd toast to Rose's words--but he had one correction to make to it. He'd love to bring his _big_ dick into her life.

They all took a big swig of the tiny glasses, and he watched as Rey' face scrunched up at the whiskey. She liked beer but apparently wasn't used to hard liquor. She was all woman, but still young in so many ways.

Ben decided right then and there not to be impatient with things and to just enjoy the moment. Even though he wanted to fuck Rey in the worst way, he would take as much time as she needed. He wanted to make sure their time together wasn't rushed, wanting to enjoy both her and her body, worshipping her as she deserved.

"Hey, Joe! Another round!" Rose shouted towards the bar, starting the party as usual.

~o~O~o~

Sunlight pierced through the large window in her room.  Rey could feel the beams shooting through her eyelids and she cursed, knowing she’d forgotten to shut the blinds before bed. She _always_ shut the blinds for this very reason.

 _How did I get here?_ she wondered.

She scrunched her eyes tightly to try and keep the light from penetrating and hurting her head more. She rolled over, her head pounding as soon as her body began slowly coming to. She was afraid of scanning the room because the stupid sun was an asshole.

 _Where’s the truck that ran over me?_ she wondered to herself, trying to take in her surroundings. Small flashes of the night before at Joe's Corner started to surface in her memory. Rey groaned, remembering some of the things she’d done.

She recalled taking shots of whiskey with Rose and the boys. Lots and lots of shots. They’d moved on to tequila at some point, and a quick memory of her licking salt off of Ben's neck and sucking the lime from his mouth came to her. Her throbbing head and sick stomach was evidence of having a few too many.

She, however, had a sinking suspicion that she’d enjoyed every minute of it.  

The fun from last night, however, had been replaced by a splitting headache and a black cloud that hung over her head that wasn't likely to go away any time soon. What on earth had possessed her to drink so much? She’d never drank like that in her young life.

She vaguely remembered how Ben had looked at her with those piercing brown eyes and how nervous she felt around him, even after he fucked her with his fingers earlier that night. Rose had coaxed her into one shot, and it’d felt good - the warmth calming her anxious body. She could’ve stopped at that one, and it would’ve been fine, but she didn’t. The rest, as they say, was history.

Rey’d obviously loosened up a lot if she had got the nerve to do body shots with Ben. And, _oh!_ what a body he had. She'd lick him like a lollipop from top to bottom if she could. Maybe her lack of self-control around Ben was something she'd have to get a handle on. She’d always been responsible and a rule-follower, and yet here she was, hungover and well on her way to doing things with an older man that could get her quite the reputation in her small, God-fearing town.

Memories slowly resurfaced in her mind of laughing with Ben. Drinking with Ben. Making out with Ben. Her body hummed through the hangover pain, reliving the memory of straddling him and getting to taste and feel his body in various ways. But after that, the night became fuzzy. She should've listened to whoever coined the phrase "beer before liquor, never sicker" because she was finding out the hard way that those words were true.

The soft sheets were the only thing that felt nice across her sore, naked body. Her eyes flew open at the realization that she was au naturel. She _never_ slept without clothes on. She would at least wear a tank top and her panties but never nothing at all.

 _Oh shit!_ she said to herself and began working herself into a panic. What had she done? Where in the hell were her clothes?

She sat up quickly and realized what a mistake that move had been. The pain in her head shot through her entire body, and she fought the urge to throw up.  She looked around and pulled the sheet to her chin as she did. What she saw next made her wring the covers between her hands, trying to keep her heart from jumping out of her mouth.

She’d recognize the muscles on that back any day. It was Ben, sleeping right next to her.

 _Did we…?_ She didn’t finish the thought and tried to remember anything else from last night, but she couldn't. She didn't even remember getting back to the lake house.

She fell back against her pillow with tears in her eyes and let her hand travel downward. She felt herself, and she was a little sore. Ben had huge fingers, so it could’ve been from just that, couldn’t it? But, what if…?

 _What the hell happened?_ she whispered to herself.

~o~O~o~

 _What the?_ Ben awakened to the sound of someone sniffling next to him. It took him a few seconds to get his bearings and remember he was in Rey’s room. He rolled over and peeked with one eye to see her next to him.  His mouth was dry, and he could feel the effects of their partying last night. He'd be fine once he got some water and some ibuprofen in him to flush out all the alcohol.

The sun was out, but it was still early. He didn't check the time because he was more worried about Rey. She was tangled in the sheets on the bed and tears were running down her cheeks.

 _Shit!_ he thought to himself. What on earth had made her cry? He didn't do well when girls cried, much less _this_ girl.

"Hey, Rey. What's wrong?" Ben whispered as he moved closer to her, extending his arm to envelop her and bring her towards him, but Rey had other plans.

"Gotta...go...now," was all he heard from her as she bolted towards the bathroom, wrapping herself in the sheet and pulling it clear off the bed when she did. The bathroom door slammed and locked before he could even follow her.

“You okay?” he asked as he walked over to the door and pressed his ear to it. His answer came when he heard the sound of her vomiting, and he assumed she was upset because she felt sick.

He kicked himself - he should've stopped all the fun they were having and taken Rey home way earlier than he did, but he hadn't. Way too caught up in her, he’d allowed himself to live in the moment. Because of his stupidity, here she was, throwing up with a massive hangover. This wasn't the scenario he had envisioned for last night or this morning with her.

He scanned the room to find his shorts and dressed while he gave her a few minutes alone. After there was a break in the retching, he softly tapped his knuckles on the door and asked again, “You okay, Rey?”

She finally answered _yes_ weakly, and he heard the doorknob jiggle a second or two before the door finally opened. She emerged from the bathroom and seemed a few shades paler than her normal color - the circles under her eyes were a nice shade of purple. She refused to look at him, and he figured it had to do with her being embarrassed by what just happened.

Without hesitation, he slid his arm around her waist and helped her walk to the bed with her unsteady legs still tangled in the sheet.

“I’m so sorry you had to see me like this,” she whispered, pulling the covers to her chin. Her body immediately stilled as it hit the soft mattress.

“It’s all good. It happens.” He’d realized too late last night that his girl couldn’t hold her liquor. It started off great at first - there was a lot of flirting, touching, dancing. He’d never felt happier being with this woman. As the night wore on, however, she began to fade. Tequila could have that effect on people.

He tenderly brushed her untamed hair out of her face as she closed her eyes. He bent down to kiss her forehead and stopped short, listening to her mumble something.

“What happened...” she began and didn't finish - the rest of her sentence was gibberish that he didn’t quite understand.

“What happened...when?” Ben coaxed, trying to finish the conversation. But it didn’t take long before she fell asleep. He finished the kiss he had started a moment ago and hoped she’d get some rest. Hangovers were no fun, and she was definitely a novice in the drinking department. It didn’t help that she hardly weighed anything.

The buzzing of his phone broke him from his vigil over his sleeping beauty. He pulled a quilt over her and covered her before he reached over to the nightstand to silence the noise. Not wanting to be bothered, he only meant to turn off his phone and join Rey back in bed. He’d just wanted to relish lying next to her and to hold her in his arms. Ben felt drawn to take care of her for some reason.

The name on the caller ID, however, caused him to moan in frustration. Of all the days for his boss at his summer job to call...

“Hey, Mr. Obi-Wan,” Ben answered. Obi-Wan Kenobi employed Ben during the summer through the planting and harvesting season.

“Ben, my boy! Old Annie’s not cranking this morning, and I need her this week.”

Ben’s shoulders slumped, realizing he’d have to help. He was the guy getting paid to seed the field this week, and he couldn’t do it without Annie. It also meant that he couldn’t stay with Rey all day like he wanted to.

He needed this extra money, and Obi-Wan needed him. His farm was the only one in town that hadn’t been bought out by the First Order Corporation.

Old Annie always needed work - the old tractor was Obi-Wan's pride and joy, and Ben didn't mind taking care of her. He always loved to work and keep himself busy most days. However, today was _not_ one of those days, and he had many other ways he wanted to keep occupied today. Things had gone a little sideways last night and not as he'd planned. Unfortunately, this day seemed to be going the same way.

“I’ll be there in thirty.”

 _Fuck_ , he thought to himself as he rubbed his weary face. He found his gray t-shirt and put it on. He'd have to get some clothes from his room and his Ariat work boots out from Finn's truck.

Ben reluctantly took one last glance at Rey before he slipped out the door. He'd have to text her later and apologize for bolting. He figured she'd need to sleep it off for a few hours anyway, and he could see her when he finished fixing Obi-Wan's tractor.

He put on a pot of coffee for those still sleeping in the house to have later. After last night, they'd all need a little extra caffeine.

~o~

The engine finally cranked after trying what seemed like eighteen different ways to tighten all the nuts and bolts that usually came loose after an old tractor had been in service for a while. Obi-Wan loved Ben because he saved him a ton of money by not having to go to the dealership with their jacked-up prices to get the tractor fixed. He revved the engine a bit, and it purred like a kitten. _Damn, I am good._

He took it on a short, test run around the ten or so acres of the soon-to-be-cotton field, and absentmindedly fell into his trance. The radio was on, the engine was humming, and a blue sky was above. He'd farmed his whole life, learning it from his daddy, Han, who was now retired from farming. It was an honest day's work and a much welcome change from being a teacher. That job was rewarding in other ways, but summertime was his time to relax, unwind, and recharge.

He had to laugh when Kenny Chesney came on his radio, singing “She Thinks My Tractor’s Sexy”, and he sang every word off key. After singing along to a few more tunes, he rounded the last curve before making a beeline to the barn. He was taken aback when he saw Rose's little car parked on the side of the road that ran by the Kenobi land. He turned his ball cap around and lifted his sunglasses to see what Rose was doing out here.

Except it wasn't Rose - it was Rey.

The wild hair that he loved and could get lost in whipped about her high cheekbones and full lips. Bringing the tractor to a stop, he opened the door, but she was walking to meet him before he could even get out of the cab. Those big eyes stared up at him from underneath her long lashes, looking a little worried.

"It's hot out here," she complained, walking through the plowed dirt.  Her flimsy flip flops were not working well out here, falling ankle deep in the loose dirt with every step. Her hand waved in front of her face to chase away the myriad of bugs that started to follow people around this time of day as the weather began turning warm. For a country girl, she wasn't acting like she belonged in this setting.

"Wanna come in here? The cab's got a/c and a nice radio." Hanging half in-half out of the tractor door, he reached out his hand to pull her up.

"Sure." She met his hand, and he used a little bit of his strength to pull her easily up into the cab.  He sat on the only seat and pulled her to him.

"Finn said I'd find you out here," she explained as she adjusted her body on his in the cramped compartment of the farm tractor.

He'd been working all day and was filthy, but he didn't care. Hopefully a little dirt and oil on his hands wouldn't keep her from touching him. He was happy she was up and walking, which was much better than how she looked this morning.

She had put on some denim shorts and a baby-blue Southern Comfort shirt that was loose but still accentuated her feminine figure. Her skin had a just-showered smell, and he inhaled her floral perfume. She sure had a way of making this tractor look (and smell) a whole lot better.

Ben had been daydreaming all day about kissing her again, and he bent down to find the lips he was already addicted to, but she pulled away. His chest felt a tug at the rejection. It was then he realized she was hurt somehow, and he didn't know why.

"Tell me what's wrong," he whispered in her ear, his nose nudging her hair and getting a whiff of strawberries.

She didn't look at him and nervously stared out the window. Ben didn’t have a good feeling about what she might say.

 _Please don’t say last night was a mistake._ He couldn’t lose her once he’d just gotten her.

"What happened last night?" Her voice trembled with the question.

"Well, we all got pretty drunk." It didn't take him long to realize he wasn't answering her the way she needed him to. He watched her shake her head a bit like she was trying to remember something.

"No, I know we got drunk, but what happened? I don't remember anything, and I… I… I woke up naked next to you." She finally made eye contact with him.

Then it clicked.  She was worried that _something_ had happened between them, and she hadn't remembered any of it. How stupid could he be? He finally realized that even though she woke up with no clothes on next to him, she had no idea that underneath the covers, _he’d_ still worn his boxer briefs. 

Sleeping next to her had been the highlight of his night, but it’d been just that - sleeping. He may have held her in his arms for a bit, but he’d been a perfect gentleman.

The reason _she_ had been naked happened to be another story.

"Ah, Rey." He pulled her to his chest and held her tightly.

“Did we…” she reluctantly asked the question that obviously had been plaguing her. “Did we have sex last night?”

Ben held her shaking hand in his. “No, Rey. We didn’t.”

“Then how did I end up naked next to you?” She seemed a little skeptical of his answer.

“Do you really want the answer?” He knew she’d be beyond embarrassed, but she deserved the truth.

“Not really, but I’m sure I will regret it if I don’t find out.”

"Okay,” he took a little breath. “You kind of did a sexy strip tease in front of me before you passed out."

He heard her inhale and exhale a few times before she said anything, taking in his words.

"Oh, God. I didn't." She covered her face with her hands.

"I just tucked you in and slept next to you with my underwear _on._ Scout's honor." He held his fingers up the Boy Scout’s sign, trying to look as honest as he could.

Ben had to help her walk into the lake house after they got home from the bar because she could hardly stand on her wobbly legs. She’d even spent the ride home sleeping on his chest. When they finally made it to her bedroom, she had perked up a bit.

Ben smiled, remembering how cute she’d looked trying to be sexy while drunk. He then recalled how turned on he'd gotten when her face turned serious, and her body began to move in ways he imagined that only experienced strippers were able to.  He’d sat motionless on the edge of the bed, watching her slowly outline the curves of her hips with her hands. Her hands splaying across her flat stomach had mesmerized him as she tortuously inched them upwards until she was finally cupping her tits over her dress. If his cock wasn't standing at attention before, it was now.

He’d realized he had been drooling and had to wipe the corner of his lips as he watched her seductively dance in front of him. Sitting like a statue, his eyes had zoned in on how her slender fingers moved underneath the straps of the dress he'd taken down her body earlier. She’d teased him by hiding her bare chest as the dress slipped down and dropped to the floor. His eyes had then focused on the landing strip right smack at the juncture of her hips where he wanted to spend a lot of time. He’d remembered being curious as to how she would taste.

He was still very curious.

"Ben?" He heard her say, tapping his leg to get his attention. Apparently, his fond memory of last night had pulled him away from the present conversation.

"Oh...sorry. I, uh, was thinking about, uh, well, never mind." He sounded like an idiot. "Don't be embarrassed," he tried to reassure her. "You were really good at stripping. I totally approved," he chuckled, trying to get his focus back to her, and not on how she looked without her clothes on. It should be a law that she stayed naked. All the time. But only in front of him.

"I don't remember any of it. I can't believe I would do that."

"Please don't feel bad.  It was the best day of my life." In every way, it was just that. If she’d let him be in her life, he was sure that every day would be better than the last.

“You don’t think less of me? Since I’m apparently a stripper who likes to get drunk and pass out?” she brushed her hair away from her face.

“How could I ever think less of you?” he reassured her, pulling her tightly to him.

He decided against telling her more about what had transpired after she undressed. If the striptease made her uncomfortable, then she wouldn't be able to handle what she’d done next.

After her dress fell to the floor, she’d pushed herself between his legs and began tugging at the elastic of his shorts. She’d kept saying she’d wanted to pay him back.

 _I wanna suck that big cock of yours,_ she’d said. He about came in his shorts as she talked dirty to him and rubbed him up and down. He enjoyed the jolts of pleasure her hand gave as it moved up and down over his bulge.

While a naked Rey, kneeling in front of him and getting ready to suck his cock was beyond enticing, the fact remained that she was completely shit-faced. Ben wasn't _that_ guy. He wanted her to remember her mouth being on his dick. That was half the fun of having a partner - enjoying each other and getting turned on by every sexual encounter, building on the last one. The joy of lovemaking was getting wrapped up in the progression of positions and explorations, getting more daring as the relationship grew. 

Not remembering having sex would ruin all of the fun.

Ben recalled that he had put a stop to her advances. If he hadn't done so, he would be a jerk and a criminal. He'd always treat Rey with the respect she deserved. After pulling her into his arms, she quietly fell asleep. He then slid her into bed and got her under the covers right alongside her.

"I've never done anything that crazy before, but..." she trailed off,  "I… I just kept thinking that something happened between us, and I’d missed it." He leaned into her delicate hand that she brought up to his cheek. "I didn't want my first time with you to be something I couldn't remember." Her head turned to his, making him focus on her plump lips.

"Believe me, you'll never forget the times we'll be together." Ben tilted his head closer to hers.

"I really want that soon," she said, shyly. Neither one spoke for a few moments, Ben being completely silenced by hearing her say she wanted him.

The tense quiet was broken by her soft voice. "Ben?”

“Yeah, Rey?” He’d never get over the way she said his name.

“I want more," she uttered under her breath.

"More? More what, baby?" Teasing her, his finger began ghosting the skin of her upper thigh, moving up under her jean shorts.

"You know what I mean, Ben." Her breathing hitched when he gripped her ass that felt so damn good in his hands.

He fully knew what she wanted, and he was ready to give it to her this time. His jeans suddenly tightened as he got more turned on, holding her this way.

"I want more, too," His voice spoke in a tone at least an octave lower than normal.

Her lips whispered close to ear, "Can we go back to the house? I think you got short-changed last night in the truck.” Rey's hand traced little lines on the back of his neck, making the little hairs there stand on end.

"Nah… I'm fine. My balls are just blue. No big deal," he said as he laughed. Being funny helped take his mind off the fact that he was a walking grenade filled with sexual tension.

Knowing he should never let his guard down with this fiery brunette, he still wasn't ready to feel her hand on his bulge. He immediately quit laughing. His happy mood turned serious in a matter of milliseconds.

"I want to make you come..." She trailed off again and continued to rub his cock through his jeans.

 _So she doesn't just talk dirty when she's drunk?_ _Good to know._ This thought made him happy.

She took her eyes away from his and watched her hand and its ministrations. "Please. I want this, and I know you do, too." Her voice was pleading now.

If the cab of the tractor wasn’t so small and if he weren’t covered in dirt and motor oil, he’d have no trouble taking her where they sat, but this woman deserved better. He couldn’t give her much, but he’d give her something better than fucking her in the cab of Old Annie.

Before she could change her mind, the tractor's engine revved into gear. Rey was sober now and begging for him.

 _Damn, she was good._ He thought to himself as he put the pedal to the metal to get back to the lake house as soon as fucking possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to Ben solving Rey's problem, but they might still have some exploring to do......
> 
> I adore your comments and kudos. This by far has been my most successful fic, and I have YOU to thank for that. I can't quit smiling!!! (I promise I'm working on "The Lady and the Monster" if you read that one...)
> 
> Chapter notes:
> 
> "What-you-talkin'-'bout-Willis" is a phrase from an old eighties show call "Diff'rent Strokes". It was Gary Coleman's tag line.
> 
> In Louisiana in casual conversation, a young person will address an older person with either a Mr. or a Ms. in front of their first name. So, instead of Mr. Kenobi, the young folks will say Mr. Obi Wan. It'd be Mr. Luke, not Mr. Skywalker. You get the picture?
> 
> Obi Wan's tractor is named Annie... Ani... get it? Thanks RebelRebel for the help with naming his tractor!


	5. The Problem with Thinking in Front of a Full Grown Naked Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been thinkin’ about being alone with you all day," he whispered as he brought her to him in a quick embrace. She looked up, taking her thumb to his cheek and rubbing softly on one of the many black smudges he had on his body.
> 
> "You’re so dirty," she said as she examined the marks in various other places on his person.
> 
> "In more ways than you can imagine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank TazWren and LoveofEscapism for being my betas and making sure the words I wrote made sense. Also, thank you to audreyfan4ever for helping me with the promposal!
> 
> I also have mention of Rey remembering making out with another boy from her past. Just skip past the limo part if you don't like that sort of thing!

~o~

"I want to make you come… please. I want this, and I know you do, too." ****  
** **

Rey couldn't believe the words that just came out of her mouth, but she didn't regret them one bit. She spoke the God's honest truth - she wanted to be naked with him and do things that only lovers did when they were alone. She desperately longed to know what Ben sounded like when she did naughty things to him. Even just _imagining_ those noises made her panties damp. ****  
** **

Rey may have been recovering from a tequila-and-whiskey hangover, but she was perfectly sober now. The headache was gone - the double cheeseburger from Chewie’s Diner had helped settle her gurgling stomach. Last night had been the best thing to happen to her in her short adult life. She’d just have to get a handle on how much she drank around Ben Solo from here on out. She didn’t want to miss out on any time with him just because she couldn’t hold her liquor. ****  
** **

Rey could feel the heat in her cheeks rise when she remembered some of the things Ben told her she’d done while under the influence. Fragments of memories flashed in her mind, and she could see glimpses of her shenanigans from the night before. The stunned look he gave when her dress fell to the floor would be seared in her brain for all eternity and not even a drunken stupor could make her forget it. ****  
** **

Ben parked the tractor at the Kenobi barn, cutting the engine before the two bolted from the cab, laughing the whole way to Rose’s car. He moved faster than she did through the rows of plowed dirt, but being behind him had its advantages.  ****  
** **

The view of Ben racing ahead of her was magnificent - his Wranglers fit him in all the right places. No man had an ass like that, she thought, except for maybe Chris Hemsworth or Chris Evans - but she’d take Ben’s ass over Thor’s or Captain America’s any day. ****  
** **

She couldn’t keep from laughing when she watched him squeeze himself into the driver's seat of Rose’s little sedan. He couldn’t even sit correctly until he moved the seat as far back as it would go, simultaneously using the lever to raise the steering wheel above his knees. ****  
** **

_God, he is so sexy when he’s been working,_ Rey thought to herself. She admired how the old, fraternity t-shirt from his college days hugged his biceps. It must’ve been well-loved since it had little holes along the collar and had thinned a bit from all the washes it had incurred. ****  
** **

"If it's alright with you, I’m gonna drive like Dale Jr. to the house," he announced as he started the ignition and skidded out onto the road, a cloud of dust billowing behind them, “So I suggest you buckle up tight.”  ****  
** **

Ben made an expert U-turn that would've made Bo and Luke Duke jealous and, hopefully, none of the local cops would be out on this stretch of road. They were probably still shooting the breeze at Chewie’s with all the other old men who arrived early to drink coffee and tell the same lies they’d been telling for the last twenty plus years. ****  
** **

Rey gripped the _oh-shit_ handle on her side of the car and couldn’t help but smile. The way in which Ben wanted her turned her on more than any romance novel she'd ever read, or any awkward make-out session she’d had before _he_ came along. She didn’t have any notches on her bedpost, but it wasn’t because she was a prude or saving herself for marriage. She had dated, once or twice, and she really _had_ tried to find a boy her own age. Her excitement never lasted past the first kiss. None of them had ever made her feel like she was about to combust if they didn’t touch her. Not until Ben. ****  
** **

Her mind drifted to Mitaka, the last boy she’d kissed before Ben. She’d tried really hard to like the shy boy who’d taken her to prom, not but a month ago. He was cute with his brown hair and dark eyes. He was a few inches taller than she was, which was good because she liked them that way, but no one could compare to the six-foot three man who consumed her. Mitaka would be a good distraction for the night, or at least she thought he’d be. ****  
** **

In the fall, she’d gone to homecoming alone. It had been so embarrassing, Rey probably having been the first homecoming queen in the history of Caney High School to go without a date. However, going with anyone else—other than Ben—had felt wrong. ****  
** **

_Why do I like someone who couldn’t care less about me?_ She’d thought to herself as the crown was placed on her head, standing on the fifty-yard line with her arm hooked through Finn’s. Rey didn’t have a boyfriend or a dad, so Finn had stepped in to be there for her at Rose’s urging. Having to be escorted by the principal Mr. Hux would’ve added insult to injury. She'd smiled and waved, trying to look like she was completely happy, but she’d remembered crying on the inside. ****  
** **

Rey didn’t want to be a loser at prom, as well, just because of her tunnel vision where Ben was concerned. ****  
** **

So, when Mitaka, the boy who’d been chasing her all year at school, showed up at her doorstep with a pizza box and flowers, she'd been flattered. Dressed in a suit a little too big for him, he'd handed her the treats.   ****  
** **

She’d laughed when she'd opened the pizza box to find the words "PROM?" spelled out in anchovies and olives. Rey loved pizza, even with anchovies, and had said _yes_ as she dove into the cheesy goodness. She’d never been one to turn down free food. ****  
** **

She’d remembered thinking that maybe Mitaka could help calm the raging hormones she’d been feeling lately and could help release the tension she hadn't been able to shake since her obsession for Ben had begun. She’d gotten pretty good at taking care of things herself with her fingers, but after a while, even that had barely scratched the itch for Ben Solo that _never_ went away. ****  
** **

Being alone in the back of a limousine for prom had been pretty romantic for a girl who’d had nothing her whole life. Even though she’d been with a pimply-faced, high school boy, who’d been awkwardly putting the moves on her, she’d tried to appreciate all the night had to offer. Mitaka had even snuck a six pack of beer in with him, thinking he was pretty cool for doing so. After inhaling one, she’d hoped the buzz of the alcohol would help Mitaka become a little more attractive to her, and make the tall, dark, and handsome Ben disappear from her thoughts. ****  
** **

It hadn’t helped. When Mitaka’s lips had pressed a little too hard against hers, all she had been able to think about was how much she wanted it to be Ben. ****  
** **

Rey had gone through the motions, kissing Mitaka to the point where she even let him feel her up over her dress. His hands had squeezed too hard and hurt more than she had expected. ****  
** **

“Ouch!” she’d whispered and he’d jerked his hand away. ****  
** **

“Sorry,” he’d apologized, and she’d let it slide, figuring that he was just as nervous and inexperienced as she was. ****  
** **

Rey’d even allowed him to take her hand and put it on his teenage erection. He’d guided her hand up and down over his tuxedo slacks, and she listened to him moan as she did so. Only a minute into the rubbing, he’d finished. She hadn't even unzipped his pants or wrapped her hand around him - he’d been undone by just her touch. She had no idea if that was a blessing or a curse. ****  
** **

After the uncomfortable encounter, the making-out ceased, and the two hadn’t known how to act around each other - just two bumbling virgins trying their best not to look at each other.  After what had seemed like the longest walk to her front door, and the most unpleasant kiss on the lips, she’d shut the door behind her and hadn’t even watched him leave. Rey’s disappointment in the evening had flooded her eyes with tears. Even when she’d tried to find someone to help her forget Ben, her body had betrayed her with how desperately she’d wanted him, instead. ****  
** **

Rey’d run up the stairs and quietly closed the bathroom door, not wanting to wake Maz. She would pretend to be happy in the morning, and tell her foster mom about the great time she’d had. She’d keep a smile on her face as she lied through her teeth. ****  
** **

Running the tub full of hot water, she had slipped her naked body, which needed something more than just a boy, in. What she wanted was someone she couldn’t have. A man who knew things about women. As her fingers had found her clit, she’d proceeded to get herself off, imaging Ben’s hand on her. She hated him, yet yearned for him, which made her hate him more.   ****  
** **

Until now.

Never in a million years would she ever have believed that Ben Solo could even like her. She had to pinch herself because it felt like a dream, finally sitting next to the man she’d wanted forever. No one could wipe the smile off her face. ****  
** **

The tall pine trees whipped by as Ben set the odometer on bullet, driving down the winding country road that seemed to go on for ever. Rey stared out the window, not really paying any attention to anything at all, as she compared the night in the limo to the one spent with Ben in Finn’s truck. There was no doubt in her mind which of the two she had enjoyed more. ****  
** **

Ben had won the unspoken contest and would forever be the winner. ****  
** **

"Whatcha thinking about over there," Ben asked, breaking her from her reverie. She didn't even realize she had had her fingers by her mouth, rubbing them back and forth over her bottom lip. ****  
** **

"Lots of things," Rey answered as she looked over at him. He was still driving like a bat out of hell but had his dark eyes on her. ****  
** **

“Like what?”   ****  
** **

"Mainly, thinkin' about you and how you make me feel." She bit a finger nail nervously. She couldn’t believe she admitted out loud to his face that she was thinking of him. ****  
** **

Raising his eyebrows, he looked pleasantly surprised. "And? What's the verdict? How _do_ I make you feel?" ****  
** **

She touched his forearm that was resting on the center console and trailed her fingers back and forth, following the sinewy muscles that seemed to twitch as she did. ****  
** **

"The verdict, hmmm." She pretended to think about her answer. "The jury is still out," she teased. She was such a liar - he made her feel like she was the sexiest woman on the planet, and she wanted nothing but him. ****  
** **

"Oh, really?" he asked, playfully raising an eyebrow at her. ****  
** **

The arm she’d been caressing moved smoothly over to her thigh. She took a sharp breath when his fingers splayed open, covering her entire upper leg. She squirmed as his fingers stroked along her leg that opened automatically for him. His hand traveled over her jeans and rested on her waistband where he expertly popped the button of her shorts open. ****  
** **

Rey had to grip the door to steady herself. Her head spun from his touch, and she briefly wondered how he managed to keep the car between the yellow lines while he touched her so. Slipping his hand into her jeans, and under her panties, he didn't waste any time in finding what he was searching for. She felt his fingers slide back and forth across her drenched folds. She stifled a moan as she bit her lower lip hard, drawing a little blood. ****  
** **

"The evidence shows that you're already wet for me. Is that the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" He didn’t relent in his stroking of her pussy as he waited on an answer. ****  
** **

The car zipped around a curve, going at least twenty over the speed limit, and she didn't even flinch. He found her swollen clit, and she yelped. Her right arm moved upwards to the headrest where she held on for dear life. ****  
** **

"God, Ben!" she moaned in pleasure and frustration. His fingers flicked over her sensitive nub for a few torturous moments and then soon ceased to move. ****  
** **

Rey would've been mad at him for stopping but she finally came to, and saw that they had arrived at their destination - finally. Taking the turn into the long driveway practically on two wheels, Ben skidded to a stop, parking haphazardly in the driveway. ****  
** **

Rey watched as Ben slid across the hood of the car in a Duke boy move she’d only seen in reruns on TV Land late at night. He opened her door with the force of a small explosion, and his strong hand grabbed hers, pulling her up and out of the car in one motion. ****  
** **

"I've been thinkin’ about being alone with you all day." he whispered as he brought her to him in a quick embrace. She looked up, touching her thumb to his cheek and rubbing softly on one of the many black smudges he had on his body. ****  
** **

"You’re so dirty," she said as she examined the various marks on other parts across his person. ****  
** **

"In more ways than you can imagine,” he said as he cupped her ass, pulling her up a little into his already hard cock, “I want to do so many dirty things to you." He flashed a cocky grin, giving her ass a hearty squeeze. ****  
** **

"I think we need to take care of you first," she said, giving him a Cheshire-cat grin. ****  
** **

Taking him by the hand, she led him through the front door. With no protest, he seemed happy to follow her down the hall to her bedroom, like a lost puppy. ****  
** **

~o~ ****  
** **

Bypassing the bed, she took him directly into her bathroom. ****  
** **

“Wait, I thought...” Ben’s head turned back towards the bed. ****  
** **

“Trust me,” was all she said as she leaned on the door that she quietly shut behind her. For peace of mind, she secured the lock. She didn't need Rose or Finn barging in again. Rey loved them, but she’d have to kill them if they messed up her alone time with Ben. ****  
** **

Her ensuite bathroom was larger than her room at her modest home with Maz. Getting to have a luxury private bath at the lake house made her feel special, and she always enjoyed getting to use it when she stayed here. Being tossed around as a kid from home to home made her appreciate things that other people her age usually took for granted.  ****  
** **

The huge bathtub sat below a large window, framed with wide plantation shutters, and travertine stone lined the walls of the walk-in shower which made the room even brighter. The light room decorated with Joanna Gaines accents truly made it a retreat to a girl from the slums of London. ****  
** **

What made it even better was that in the middle of the room, Ben stood unmoving, never taking his eyes from her. ****  
** **

“Now what, Rey?” Usually in command, he seemed willing to let her take the reins for a change. She thought she’d give it a go. ****  
** **

"I’m gonna need you to take off every stitch of clothing, young man," she commanded, as she reached in the shower to turn on the water, and smiled as Ben happily did as he was told. “You need to get washed up.” ****  
** **

“Yes ma’am,” he spoke in his southern drawl, obliging her request. ****  
** **

She watched intently as he kicked off his boots and reached behind his head and pulled his ratty-old t-shirt over his head. The Wranglers rolled down his long legs, which left him standing in nothing but his black briefs. She gulped as she got a good view of the huge bulge that seemed cocked and ready to shoot. ****  
** **

He smirked seeing her reaction - Rey couldn’t turn away when he proceeded to hook his thumbs in the elastic waistband and pushed the briefs down to his ankles. ****  
** **

Rey froze as her eyes took their time in getting a good look at Mr. Ben Solo. A naked Ben Solo. ****  
** **

He stood still as if he knew to give her a moment, as she took in his tall, naked form before her. Rey suddenly staggered backwards and plastered herself against the shower door as her legs wobbled. She’d seen his nakend chest before, many times, but she had never gotten to see as far as the six-pack that trailed down to the V of his hips. Once her eyes meandered down that far, she forgot her own damn name. ****  
** **

And then there _it_ was. ****  
** **

His cock, standing at attention, smack dab in the middle of it all between two powerful thighs. She was stunned and basically speechless. ****  
** **

"All right. I did as you commanded. I’m not the only one needing to be naked as a jaybird around here, am I?” Ben’s finger waggled at her, giving her a cocky smile that just about did her in. ****  
** **

“Oh, right… right,” she uttered, finally coming to. If she wanted to do what she’d planned, then getting naked was part of the process. ****  
** **

“You can do a repeat of last night’s strip tease if ya want!” he teased, taking a step closer. He made her laugh and somewhat eased the nervousness of getting naked in front of him while she was stone-cold sober. The butterflies in her stomach took flight all at once when she started gathering the bottom of her shirt in her hands. Once the first piece of clothing came off, it got easier and easier to keep going. She noted how fun it was to watch his eyes light up every time another piece hit the floor - his fingers twitching with every passing second, which gave her a boost of much-needed confidence. ****  
** **

The goosebumps formed as the cool air-conditioned air hit her naked flesh. She didn’t need to look down to know her nipples were hard and pebbled. She watched as his eyes raked slowly over her nakedness, and it took every fiber of her being not to try and cover herself up.  ****  
** **

“You. Naked. Never gets old.” ****  
** **

The heat flushed through her entire body. ****  
** **

“What now, Baby Girl?" Ben asked once they both were as naked as the day they were born.  ****  
** **

_Baby Girl?_ If she wasn’t wet already, she surely was now. ****  
** **

She chewed absentmindedly on a finger nail just observing this man, in front of her, who didn't have a lick of fat on his body. He could easily have been on the cover of any fitness magazine. He'd sell a million copies with those abs, and she would buy all the copies just to keep him to herself. ****  
** **

"Wanna join me in the shower?" he asked as he took another step to her, closing the gap between them and obviously trying to get her to do something other than ogle his body. ****  
** **

The only motion she could muster was nodding her head with an affirmative _yes_. ****  
** **

_Rey, you gotta get it together. Just because you’ve never done this before, doesn’t mean you can’t act like you have,_ she gave herself a little pep talk and tried to recall all the in-depth discussions about foreplay and sex that Rose and she had shared. ****  
** **

_Open shower door. Step in shower. Try and focus on something other than his super, amazing, hot body that looks like it’s chiseled out of marble and should be on display at the Louvre._ She tried to give herself directions but failed miserably. ****  
** **

Ben may have wanted to help her with her _problem_ , but Rey was scared that he was going to turn tail and run when he realized that she just turned into a bumbling idiot when she came near him. ****  
** **

He must’ve noticed her inability to process anything and, in one swift motion, he swept her into the shower with him, pulling her body to his. ****  
** **

No words were needed from this point forward. The pull that the two felt sparked when she wrapped her arms around his neck. Having him right here erased the pain of him denying her for so long. Rey knew he would never deny her again. ****  
** **

She reached up on her tiptoes to meet his mouth as he leaned down to find hers. Her mouth opened anticipating his tongue, his taste. He moved with a desire that seemed to be on overdrive. She nipped his lower lip and pulled it just so, then met his lips again and tried to keep pace with his tongue as it caressed hers softly. ****  
** **

Luckily, his back faced the steady stream of hot water, shielding her from the force of the shower. Steam started to fog up the glass doors and the mirrors in the bathroom. Hopefully, the hot water wouldn’t run out any time soon. ****  
** **

_Time to take control, Rey. You can do this,_ she told herself one last time. She couldn’t imagine not wanting to kiss his lips. Pulling away would be the hardest thing she’d have to do. But, she could be kissing other parts of him that she so desperately wanted to explore. It’d be one hell of a trade-off. ****  
** **

She broke away from his barrage of kisses, dropping her heels to the wet shower floor. Her slender fingers intertwined with his as she took a small step away from him but kept ahold of his hand. ****  
** **

"Where are you going? Come back here," he begged. He tugged at her, but she resisted, steadfast in her focus now. ****  
** **

"Don't worry. There's a method to my madness, Ben," she cooed as she took the loofah off its hook in the shower caddy, "You’re so dirty. I need to take care of that first. I can’t make out with such a dirty boy." She played coy. His grin let her know he liked it. ****  
** **

He’d been working all day, and she’d taken notice. Smudges of dirt and grime painted his skin that smelled of salt and sweat. Taking her time, she poured the scented body wash on the blue loofah and hoped he didn't mind smelling like a wild cherry blossom. She worked the loofah to build nice fluffy foam, making sure it overflowed on her hands and onto her breasts. ****  
** **

"You're killin' me, Smalls," his voice tried its best to be humorous, but she could feel the little edge of tension it held. ****  
** **

"I know." She winked. ****  
** **

His head flung back into the water stream and she heard his breath hitch when she started rubbing the loofah on his chest, circling round and round. Going as slow as molasses, she made sure every inch of him was taken care of as she washed off all the black oil, dirt, and grime he’d gotten everywhere.   ****  
** **

She wouldn’t be forgetting the way his skin glistened under the water, becoming mesmerized by every soapy bubble and drop of water trailing down over the nooks and crannies of his sculpted body. ****  
** **

Rey moved around him, becoming lazier as she washed him. Losing herself as she took in the feeling of being naked with a man for the first time. Soon, she discarded the loofah entirely, needing her hands to be touching him directly. ****  
** **

"You're seriously killing me, Rey," Ben’s voice was barely above a gravelly whisper. Tormenting him with her touches had been fun for a few minutes, but she soon became impatient with herself, wanting to please him. ****  
** **

Embracing him tenderly from behind, she pressed her body to his and allowed her breasts to press up against his back, feeling his warmth against her sensitive nipples. Her hands ran over his hard pecs and down to his rippled abdomen, and he stood motionless as she explored his skin that was begging for her touch. Pressing her cheek between his shoulder blades, she closed her eyes, memorizing everything she was feeling. Ben had told her that her body was perfect, but he had no idea that _he_ was the epitome of perfection. She mustered up the courage to finally go where she had only fantasized about.

 _Down_. ****  
** **

One of her hands slipped downward and found him hard and ready for her touch. Her slender fingers wrapped around his thickness; her other arm wrapped around his abs where she clutched the slippery muscles. ****  
** **

“Mmmm,” he hummed when she began moving up and down his cock ever so slowly, taking in the feel of him. He was so thick and long, and she panicked wondering how she would take him. ****  
** **

"Fuuuuck," he groaned as he stretched his arms against the shower walls on either side as if to balance himself. She opened her eyes upon hearing how she was pleasing him, and felt her center ache with need. ****  
** **

Rey desperately thirsted to know what his cock felt like moving in and out of her, but knew she didn’t have to rush things. Experimenting was so much fun. And she had such a willing participant. ****  
** **

Never ceasing her stroking, she moved back around his large frame. He seemed pleased, and his hips began to pulse with her and opened his legs a little wider as her pace quickened. ****  
** **

Facing him now, she could feel Ben staring but she didn't dare to look. She surely would lose her courage to keep up what she planned to do. ****  
** **

"You have no idea what you do to me, Rey," he spoke in that gravelly voice that she’d only heard from him a few times. She couldn’t wait to hear that voice more. ****  
** **

A smile was Rey’s only response since she had been struck mute the moment his clothes came off. Her hand swiveled up and down his dick, changing the motion of her hand. She’d seen one before but never live and in person. His was fascinating. Much bigger than the ones she’d seen on the internet.   ****  
** **

She licked her lips, wondering how he would feel in her mouth. Could she take all of him? Would she gag from the sheer size of him? She got into a steady rhythm of pumping him up and down while her mind exploded with a myriad of questions. The anticipation of what was to come excited her but made her nervous at the same time. ****  
** **

Her thumb rubbed back and forth over the mushroom tip and small slit, imagining his seed spilling out of him. Would it be like the videos she watched? Would it run down her hand? Or squirt all over the shower? She had no idea how she would handle it when he came. Rey knew Rose swallowed, but she had no clue what she would do when the time came. Was she ready to do such a thing? Would it taste sweet? Salty?

There was only one way to find out. ****  
** **

Rey lowered herself slowly to the shower floor, not caring that the stone felt hard on her knees; she’d take the bruises. ****  
** **

“You’re such a good girl.” A large hand released its grip against the wall and gathered her hair to ball it in his large fist, resting at the base of her neck. ****  
** **

Face to face with his cock, her eyes widened, and for a split second, she didn't know what to do. She felt a sudden urge to touch herself, to give herself a little relief from how much her core throbbed for him. A gentle tug of her hair woke her up, and it didn’t take any more time for her basic instincts to kick in. ****  
** **

Tilting her head to the side, she licked him from base to tip and back down again. Her lips came back and kissed the top, and then she swirled her tongue over the smooth skin. ****  
** **

"Shit, Rey… ung," was all she heard before her mouth fully took him in. His hips thrust into her, for a second, her tongue getting the unfamiliar taste of musk and man she wanted to lap up. ****  
** **

Her gag reflex had other plans. ****  
** **

It was too much all at once. Overeager to have him in her mouth, she misjudged how much she could handle all at once. His tip thumped the back of her throat and not in a good way. ****  
** **

She spat him out with a cough and wanted to hide under a rock. She'd not even been able to handle him for a quick minute and embarrassment shrouded her body. ****  
** **

"Ben, I...uh," she couldn't finish an apology and plastered her eyes downward.  ****  
** **

Why would he want her now? She knew nothing of men and, when she tried to act like she did, she gagged on his huge cock. Wouldn't he prefer someone else who at least knew what the hell she was doing? ****  
** **

The beat of the water was the only sound for what seemed like hours, and she couldn't move from her spot on the shower floor afraid to mess up again. ****  
** **

Out of nowhere, a gentle massage began on the back of her head, and then she heard his calming voice. ****  
** **

"It's okay, Rey. You need a teacher. I'll show you how to take me." His hand cupped her chin, tilting it up so she could see his gaze. "You're doing so well, Baby Girl. You've nothing to be upset about." ****  
** **

Still feeling a little gun shy, she reluctantly positioned herself back in front of him. ****  
** **

"Breathe. You'll be fine," he coached her from above, and her spine straightened as if she were reporting for duty. ****  
** **

"Just relax the back of your throat when you take me in. You can take more of me that way. Just know, your mouth on me feels so fucking good, so you only go as deep as you want. Believe me, I'm enjoying every second of it." ****  
** **

With her confidence renewed a bit, she began again. ****  
** **

His body shivered in little tremors as she moved her mouth up and down his cock in shallow motions at first. She figured she'd get the hang of things before she attempted to deep throat him again. ****  
** **

One of Rey's hands grabbed tightly to his ass, holding on for dear life. She couldn't think of a better place to hold him as her cheeks hollowed, taking his cock. With each pass, she worked to fit as much of him in her mouth as she could; she took his advice and relaxed her throat, and before she knew it, she'd taken all of him in. So proud of herself, her eyes flickered up at him, wanting to see how he looked from her vantage point as she held him in her throat.  ****  
** **

He felt thick and heavy in her mouth, and she began to want him to fill her in all the ways his cock could. ****  
** **

His hooded lids and deep breathing was all it took to know she was doing it right. She made a loud slurping noise when she sucked him all the way to the tip. She wasted no time before she went back down again, cocky with her new found power of fitting all of him in her mouth. ****  
** **

"Fuuuck," he cried again when she pushed his tip to the back of her throat. She felt both of his hands clench her hair, and he became greedy as he pushed her head up and down, up and down, up and down. ****  
** **

The spray of the water on his cock helped her move easily along him, working him. She was getting worked up listening to how much he liked what she was doing. She soon switched to shorter movements with her mouth, allowing her free hand to pump the base of his cock. His hips began to buck, his movements wilder now, her hand gliding over his cock with ease. She assumed he was getting close from the way he was moaning continuously now. ****  
** **

"Ahhh...Rey...shit." She took him fully in her mouth one last time, basking in the glory of having him like this. Pulling her mouth off, she licked his tip softly as she took her lips off him. She kept pumping her hand up and down vigorously. ****  
** **

In that instant, she felt his body cease its motion. ****  
** **

She flinched when the inevitable happened - he came and came hard. He gave a satisfied moan, and she felt his cum splatter on her face and neck. She couldn't help but giggle because she knew she looked far from sexy in that beautiful moment. ****  
** **

Ben's eyes were barely open when she looked up at him finally. She knew she'd done it right, no matter how inexperienced she was. ****  
** **

"So good. So, so good." He pulled her up to him and rubbed some of the mess he made off her face with his thumb. ****  
** **

His wet, bare chest was like a magnet to her hands. She couldn't help from touching him as the water trickled over his pecs. Needing to touch him wasn't the only problem she was having at the moment. Watching him come was the most erotic thing she'd ever experienced, and even though he was done, her insides were just getting fired up.  She squeezed her thighs together, hoping to stop the burn in her core. Her nails dug into his flesh. That's when he seemed to noticed her need. ****  
** **

"You need something, Baby Girl?" he asked, turning her around, putting her back flush with his stomach. ****  
** **

Biting her lip she whispered a _yes._   ** **  
** **

He slid his hand down the back of her leg and pulled it up to the small ledge inside the shower where her foot came to rest. ****  
** **

"There we go. Let me take care of you." ****  
** **

She dripped with need - her body was open and ready for him.  She hissed when she felt his right hand brush her inner thigh. His free hand took her one of her breasts and simultaneous jolts of pleasure hit her at once. The fingers on one hand squeezed and twisted her nipple right while the fingers of the other pushed inside her. ****  
** **

Her body sang, knowing he would take care of her. ****  
** **

He worked her as he had in the truck that night and she was soon whiting out when her orgasm hit her and hit hard. ****  
** **

As she came down from her high, she knew she'd never tire of this man's touch. ****  
** **

_Ever_. ****  
** **

~o~ ****  
** **

She lazily dressed in her tank top and cotton shorts after the best shower of her life.  She took her time in the bathroom doing all the things girls do to get ready for the day. Even just lazing around with the guy you _think_ might be your boyfriend requires preparation. After moisturizing her skin and making sure her breath was fresh, she made her way out into the empty bedroom to find her hairbrush. ****  
** **

Ben had been sent on a special mission - to bring back food. He volunteered to forage in the kitchen for sustenance - apparently having an orgasm made her ravenous! She wanted nothing more than to relax in her bed wrapped in his arms while she ate a bag of chips and a ton of chocolate from the candy stash. ****  
** **

Aimlessly wandering around her room, she felt like she was in a dream. Was Ben even real?  ****  
** **

The throbbing between her legs reminded her that he was, in fact, real and could make her body feel amazing with those thick fingers of his. She shivered as she imagined how his cock would actually feel inside her. It frightened and excited her all at once. He’d been in her mouth and she'd gagged at his sheer size. But once she had got the hang of it, she was pretty damn good at it. Would sex with Ben be like that? She didn’t know how much longer she could wait for him to “help” her with her problem and find out for herself.  ****  
** **

When she went to grab her hairbrush, she almost missed the note folded neatly next to it until the beautiful handwriting caught her eye. She’d not gotten a note from a boy since she'd been in primary school back in the UK.  ****  
** **

She ran her fingers over the exquisite penmanship, admiring every perfect word he had written. ****  
** **

_Will you go on a date with me tonight?_

_Check yes or no_

_ <3 Ben _ ****  
** **

Her heart smiled as she happily checked the _yes_ box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will love you forever if you decide to leave a kudo and/or a comment!!! I really appreciate each and every one of you! Thank you so much!!
> 
> I'm 3todream3 on tumblr and twitter, though I spend more time on twitter. Come follow me and say hi! I love to chat...a little too much sometimes!!!


	6. Problem Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I really need to tell you what is going to happen here, do I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give an Adam Driver sized thank you to loveofescapism and tazwren for making me a better writer. I appreciate their willingness to work with me despite being super busy ladies!

“I’m glad we aren’t going to be here at the house tonight,” Rey said, popping another Hershey Kiss in her mouth. Ben wasn’t surprised when the two of them scarfed down every bit of food he brought back for them both. They were like starved animals after their tryst in the shower.

Ben realized his bill at the Piggly Wiggly was going to double after he and Rey were open for business. Snacks. There’d be so many snacks. 

He couldn’t help but wonder where Rey put away all the food she ate for such a petite woman. Not that he cared. He liked being with someone who wasn’t scared to eat in front of him. 

Rey hunkered down next to Ben, who’d taken up residence on her bed and was slipping in and out of sleep. With a belly full of carbohydrates and a mind-blowing orgasm, he couldn’t help but doze off, feeling like the happiest man on the planet. 

“I’m glad, too,” he spoke, not opening his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her body next to his. “Wait. Why are we glad?” Being super content had him just a little dazed.

“Because of this.” Rey handed him her phone.

He had to rub his eyes to focus on the tiny screen Rey shoved in his face.

“What am I looking at?” he asked, not being one for social media. He saw the little icon with Rose’s smiling face next to a bunch of words he tried to decipher but couldn’t.

“You’re useless with Twitter, aren’t you?”

“I don’t do the Twitter or the SnapChat thing.”

“Well, you’re not missing a lot. Just a bunch of cat videos and people fighting over stupid stuff.” She rolled over onto his chest to face him.

“That’s what I thought.” Ben couldn’t care less to keep up with the people he saw almost everyday anyway. They didn’t need social media to keep up with one another in such a small town. Word of mouth was faster than SnapChat where he lived. He didn’t need to add his boring life to the social media mess. What he ate for dinner was his business, not anyone else’s.

“I was actually trying to show you Rose’s tweet.” She shuffled herself up his chest a little where she was able to see eye to eye with him. 

He hadn’t put a shirt back on and could feel her soft breasts against his bare chest. She smelled of chocolatey cherry blossoms and he felt himself harden at just the feeling of her bare skin against his own . It didn’t take long for him to be ready to go for another round. 

“Oh?”

“Yep, she has basically invited the whole world to the lake house tonight for a party. There’s already a ton of people coming just from looking at the comments. I’m pretty sure she put it on SnapChat too.”

He watched as Rey swept her thumb across the screen with ease, and in about three seconds, she had her answer.

“Um, yep. She put it on her story for all to see.” 

“No, shit? You can do that sort of thing now?” He was so far behind the times with these modern apps, barely knowing how to use his laptop and set up Google classroom for his students. Ben still paid his bills with stamps and snail mail. Maybe he needed to get into the modern world and figure this new stuff out. 

“Have you been living under a rock or something? How do you not know this stuff?” 

Ben’s hands found themselves meandering up her silky thigh, absentmindedly making patterns with his fingers. “Well, I have a couple of jobs that occupy most of my time, plus a huge fishing habit.”

“Didn’t you do a lot of fishing just to keep away from me?” she asked with a pout.

“I do love fishing, I really do. _But_ , I definitely did a lot of it trying to keep my hands off of you. I had to hide to keep safe.” 

“From lil ole me?” She batted her eyelashes at him and stopped once his hand came to rest on her ass. He'd spent a whole year waiting for her, and he wouldn’t do it any longer.

In a heartbeat, he rolled her over and pinned her beneath him, parting her legs with his knee.

“This past year was the toughest of my life. Watching you. Wanting you. Not being able to have you,” he uttered, burying his head in her neck and taking her skin between his teeth.

“Did you have to be so mean about it?” she gasped when his fingers found her nipples through her thin tank top and pinched.

“I got a hard on every time you were around. I thought about you all the time. I’d be jobless and in jail right now if I'd done the things I imagined doing with you.” His cock strained against his shorts.

“You thought of me like that?”

“All the time.” He hoped being honest wouldn’t count against him.

“In these thoughts of yours, was I doing anything to you?”

“God, yes!”

“Oh, really? Like what?” Her lips found his earlobe and nipped.

“Your mouth was on my cock more times than I could count.” He nipped her bottom lip, pulling on it a bit before going in full force, kissing her like he’d never kissed her before. The feeling of her beneath him, like this, was so much better than he could have imagined - she just _fit_ with him. Those long legs of hers wrapped around him just right. 

“I thought about all the ways I’d make you come. With my fingers. My mouth,” he whispered as she pulled away from the kiss, “My cock.”

“Mmm,” she hummed, listening to him tell her all the things he’d been holding back. The nerves in his back shot fireworks everywhere when her fingers trailed up his spine. “I thought about you, too.” 

“What did you think about?” he grunted, settling down between her legs, making direct contact with ground zero. 

“This,” she moaned into the air when he began pressing into her, “I thought about how you’d feel.” 

“How _do_ I feel?” He began thrusting slowly against her, not able to stop. She drove him to the brink even with their clothes on. 

“So big… _everywhere_ ,” she hissed, wrapping her legs tighter around his middle. His cock slid perfectly across her tiny, cotton shorts, hitting her just right. His pace picked up the more he pushed into her. His mind reeled, as he listened to her moan beneath him, wondering how her tight cunt would feel. Hopefully, he’d know soon.

One of his hands moved to grip the backboard. By now, his mind had shut off and his cock was in control. With reckless abandon, he thrust against her, fucking her as if they’d done this a thousand times. As if they didn’t have a stitch of clothing on. 

“Oh, oh, oh.” Was all he heard from beneath him. He couldn’t breathe as the tension began to wind tighter and tighter, deep within him. He knew he would make a mess of his shorts pretty soon but didn’t care. He bent back down to take her mouth one last time before he lost it.

The small shift must have hit just the right spot. 

“Right there, Ben. Please, right there!” she called out before she began to tremble beneath him. Her hips stilled, pressing up into him, “Oh, Ben!”

That’s all it took for him to come undone. His name falling off of her lips would forever be his kryptonite. 

They lay together, breathless, unmoving in their bliss. 

“I can’t get enough of you,” Ben whispered in her ear, loving the way she giggled when he did. 

“That tickles,” she said, laughing some more. She’d find out soon enough how every touch they’d share would be super sensitive after they came. 

“I forgot to tell you one more thing I want to do with you,” he whispered again, letting her wiggle around underneath him, unable to control her laughter.

“What’s that? Torture me more by tickling me with those lips of yours?”

“My lips aren’t doing a thing. I’m just talking! _This_ is tickling!” he roared as he unleashed his wrath, tickling her all over and reveling in her laughter. So full of life. The vivacious sound infiltrated him and filled him with a joy he’d not felt in a long time.

“Ben! Stop! I’m dying! Please!” she yelled, unable to take any more. “Uncle! You have to stop when I say uncle!”

He finally stopped his unprovoked tickle attack, granting her mercy but still keeping her body close.

“You never finished telling me what you wanted to do with me?” she asked when she finally caught her breath, no longer struggling to escape.

“Tonight.” Ben kissed her cheek. “On our date.” Next her neck. Then her lips. His dark eyes searched for full attention from hers. “I’m gonna take care of your problem.”  

He didn’t say a word as he hopped up off the bed with a smug grin on his face. 

“Now, I have to go get cleaned up. I’ve got a hot date tonight.” He shut the door as he left the room, proud of himself and chuckling at the stunned look on her face.

~o~

“Come on, let's go before we get blocked in by all these cars that’ll be here for this wild party,” Ben said as he knocked on her bedroom door, hoping she’d be ready soon. They weren’t going anywhere fancy, but she sure was taking a lot longer than he expected to get ready.

“I’ll be there in a minute. Promise!” she hollered through the door. 

“You said that five minutes ago!” Ben didn’t want to rush her, but somehow his nerves got the better of him. 

“I had _things_ to do,” she yelled from behind the door, “I’m almost done.”

What did girls do to get ready for a date? All he had to do was shower, shave and comb his hair. He dressed in his best t-shirt and khaki shorts. Fifteen minutes tops. 

“Okay. Okay. We’re taking Finn’s truck. I’ll meet you out front.” He left after he heard a big crash behind her door. 

“I’m okay!” she yelled. He figured he wouldn’t ask. 

Rey surprised him, not too long after he left her, by swinging the passenger-side door open with a huge grin on her face. 

“I’m finally ready! Let’s go!” she slid on over to sit right next to him not realizing how beautiful she was. She literally knocked the wind right out of him.

No part of his body worked except for his eyes that bugged out of his head, staring at the girl that just hopped into the truck with him. She wore a simple v-necked shirt, tucked in the front, with some tiny, denim shorts. Her tanned legs shimmered in the moonlight. She smelled better than the honeysuckle that grew on the vine at his grandpa’s old farm house, and her hair fell across her shoulders in soft curls. He’d not seen it down in a long time.

 _Damn, she looks good._ Looking at her, he realized he’d never make her rush again. 

“I thought we needed to get out of here before the crowd showed up?” she questioned the stunned man who was still unable to process how this thing of beauty wanted anything to do with him.

“Sure. Sure. We should go,” he stuttered, finally turning over the engine.

Rey made sure she got right up next to him and Ben loved it. If there ever was a country cliche, this was it - a girl snuggled up to her man in a pick-up truck. Pretty soon he'd be putting _Bud and Sissy_ stickers on the back windows.

They drove in contented silence for a while, each one just enjoying the other’s presence and the nice, cool air blowing through the windows they’d rolled down.

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked, breaking the quiet.

"You'll see,” he answered, hoping she’d like it. 

~o~

He didn't know how long it took them to drive to Sycamore Creek because he was enjoying how she nestled up to him as country music from the radio played quietly in the background. 

“You and me going fishin’ in the dark. Lying on our back and counting the stars. Where the cool grass grows,” she sang along, quietly, with one of his favorite songs. 

Her English accent made the country song sound even better, and he made sure she didn’t sing alone. He’d lock this perfect memory in a special place, and every time he’d hear this song from this moment on, he’d remember her.

He’d grown up listening to country music, along with his dad, and could associate most of the good times in his life with different songs that played on the radio.

At the same time, music had the opposite effect on him, too. Whenever George Straight came on, he’d changed the channel immediately. Even though Ben loved the singer, his music reminded him too much of his dad. Han had loved his old country--Waylon, Willie, and especially George--and had played it nonstop on the surround sound system he’d hooked up in their modest home. Every time Ben heard _A Love Without End Amen_ , he about had a mental break down, so he figured it was best to keep The King of Country off his radio.  

Tonight he wouldn’t be thinking of the rough times in his life; he’d stay focused on the too-good-to-be-true girl snuggled close to his side on this cool summer evening.

He backed the truck up to the bank of the creek that was dammed up on the Kenobi property and made a great swimming hole. He’d grown up fishing and swimming with his buddies here and was fairly sure that the old rope swing they’d worn out was still hanging from the century-old cypress tree on the bank. He’d had many fun times here growing up and was ready to have some more.

"I haven't been here in years," Rey said as she hopped out of the truck.

"Me either. Thought we’d see if it was still standing."

Ben put down the tailgate and took out the picnic basket he borrowed from Rose and got out the burgers he ordered from Chewie’s. He’d even snagged a couple bottles of wine and some Solo Cups. He had music on his portable speaker playing and started twisting the cork on the wine bottle. He was definitely ready for the night to begin.

They sat on the tailgate, sharing wine and food while watching the sun go down through the trees around the creek. He’d traveled the world a bit, and nothing could compare to the orange and pink sunset in the Louisiana sky.  

Crickets made the only sound around as the two sipped their wine and stole as many glances as they could at each other. Ben wanted to get down to business, but he wanted to take her on a proper date. Let her know he wanted her more than just her body. He wanted the whole package. Getting to sleep with her would be the bonus prize. He’d had women before, but this time, it was different. He liked this girl who sat beside him quite a bit more than any of the others who’d come before. 

“You’ve got a little something there.”

He leaned over and took her cup out of her hands and set it down on the bed of the truck, and then took his thumb and swiped a glob mayonnaise from the corner of her lips. It reminded him of wiping his spend off her face earlier that day in the shower after she’d given him the best damn blow job of his life. 

Rey quickly took the initiative, moving towards him. She began by nipping at his lips, spurring him on. He grabbed her on either side of her face and pulled into him, taking her mouth passionately with his. 

Ben's body was ready for her. Why she’d picked him, he’d never know. She had an innocence about her that was endearing but she also had a side of her that wasn’t quite so pure and it drove him mad. 

“I have an idea,” she said, breaking the kiss.

She evidently had some plans of her own.

Rey hopped off the truck and began unbuttoning her denim shorts. Ben stared in awe as he watched them drop to the ground. Next she shimmied the blue top off her nearly naked body and over her head. As she bolted to the water, she kicked off her flip flops and threw her bra behind her. Before she stepped in, she stopped and glanced back at Ben who sat motionless on the tailgate.  

He gulped when she hooked her thumbs into the sides of her lacy thong and brought it down to her ankles. She flicked them off into the tall grass with her pointed toes.

"You can't come to Sycamore Creek and not go skinny dipping, now can ya?" she yelled to him as she waded in till the water was to her waist. The sun was a few moments away from dipping below the horizon and the cotton-candy-pink sky lit up behind her. The outline of her silhouette shone all around her. A shadow fell across her breasts, and his mouth yearned to be there, nipping and sucking. "Well, are ya just gonna stand there gawking, or are ya gonna join me?"

It took him no time at all to disrobe and dive in to meet her. Immediately, the invigorating water cooled his warm body from the heat of the day. In the south, the night was when everyone found respite and came out to play.

“The water feels so good,” she shared as she came up out of the water, slicking her hair back off her face. A growl escaped him as she emerged from the water.  His patience hung by a thread. Devouring her became his next objective.

Pulling her to him, Ben drew her upwards and felt her body mold against his and surrender to him. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him with ease. He stood chest deep in the calm water that lapped quietly around them.

As if Rey knew what he wanted, she arched her back pushing her breasts up to his mouth. He loved how her body responded to his touch. His tongue swirled around her pebbled nipple, and he tugged and nipped. 

“Mmmm,” she moaned loudly into the night air. “Feels so good.” Only the frogs and fish would hear them tonight. He moved from the left to the right and back again, unable to get enough, holding tight to her body as it went slack in his arms, letting him do with her as he pleased. 

Ben lifted his head when he finished hungrily consuming her breasts, leaving small welts from where he sucked her skin raw, wanting to get every last drop of her flesh on his tongue. He felt her need for him rise when her ankles hitched together behind him, anchoring herself as he continued his barrage of kisses. Their lips crashed into each other’s again, needy and hot. Her breasts pressed to his chest, her cunt making direct contact with him, causing Rey to draw in a breath.  

“This,” she whispered, looking up to the stars, “feels so…so…” Rey didn’t finish her thought, instead greedily rubbed her wet folds up and down over his cock which had been anticipating this moment since he’d first laid eyes on her. 

He couldn’t hold back much longer.

“I feel it, too.” Cupping her ass with his large hands, he pulled her closer to him.

She moaned as her forehead fell to his shoulder. He hadn’t even penetrated her and he already felt like he was about to come. The feel of her bare pussy against his cock, for the first time made him believe in a God that he hadn’t talked to since his dad died. Made him want to be a better man. Made him want to be with her forever and never let her go. Tonight was everything, sealing a love that had been a long time coming.

The tip of his cock finally rested at her entrance as she stilled, readying herself for it. He found her eyes and waited for her cue to let him slide home, but the moment was over before it’d even begun. 

“Shit,” he cursed as he kicked himself for forgetting the most important part of this rendezvous.

“What is it, Ben?” 

“The condoms.” He shifted her so her center rubbed up and down on his needy cock. “They’re in the truck.”

“So, uh, what do we do now?” she breathed. 

“Fuck,” he cried out when he felt her hot core press up to him harder.

“I guess we’re moving to the truck?” she asked in a hushed tone.

“As quickly as fucking possible,” he answered, and they began their mad dash out of the creek. Water from their naked bodies dripped on the dirt beneath them, muddying their feet, but neither of them cared. 

Ben bounded ahead of her, knowing he must look ridiculous, naked as a jaybird, before he jumped up into the bed of the truck. He unclasped the lid of the silver tool box on the back of Finn’s truck. The boy scout in him had made sure he was prepared for the night, and he watched her smile in amazement when he took out a sleeping bag, a couple of blankets, and pillows.

“It’s like Mary Poppins’ bag. What else do you have in there? A string quartet?” she giggled as she crawled up into the bed of the truck and began unrolling the sleeping bag.

“I save the fancy fiddles for the second date.”

He watched the smile spread across her face. “You’ve thought of everything for tonight, haven’t you?”

“I tried.” He placed the pillow by the front of the truck and lay down. His arms opened, inviting her to be with him, but she didn’t join him. This woman was going to be the death of him. Why did he have to mention the condoms and spoil the mood? He could’ve pulled out. That usually worked, right?

 _There’s a 27% chance of pregnancy when the pull-out method is done incorrectly._ How many times had he said this in the sex-ed class he had to teach at the high school? She didn’t deserve a jerk who just wanted to fuck and not think about the consequences. Rey deserved more than that. 

So, if she wanted to take her time, he would bide his time. He knew he’d regret speeding things and not following her lead, and he didn’t want to have regrets with this woman. He knew he’d be rewarded tenfold for his patience. He’d just have to survive the waiting. 

She knelt next to him, sitting back on her heels as she rubbed her palm over his abdomen. He wondered if she could feel him trembling beneath her tender touch. He wasn’t able to take his eyes from her as she explored. 

He watched as her arms straddled his waist and inched her ass up next to his shoulders. She sat back up on her knees and delicately gathered her hair and draped her locks over her shoulder, getting it out of her way. 

Leaning down, she started kissing him all around in the tender areas around his cock, moving at a snail’s pace, tormenting him. She licked his inner thigh causing him to shout at the jolt of pleasure her lips caused. Goosebumps appeared wherever the sporadic wet kisses fell.

Ben lay back on the pillow, placed both hands behind his head, and closed his eyes letting himself feel it all. His lungs burned from lack of air, and he let out a huge groan when he felt her pop one of his balls in her mouth where she ever so gently sucked and pulled on him with her tongue. 

“God damn!” He cried out as one of his hands grabbed the side of the truck for support while the other reached for her, needing to touch her skin.

She stopped to look over her shoulder and whispered, “You like that, Ben?”

He heard his brain answer _yes_ to her question, but he couldn’t utter a word out loud. Throwing his head back, he couldn’t even open his eyes to watch the most beautiful woman he’d ever known work him over. He had to grip the truck harder when she licked his cock from base to the tip, giving him flashbacks to how she took him in the shower. While she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, she wrapped her left hand around the base, ready to pump it as she got ready to suck him, 

“I love your cock in my mouth,” she breathed.

“It’s yours, Baby Girl.”

His hand found her pussy, and he ran his fingers up and down and could feel how wet she was - it definitely wasn’t just from the skinny dipping. He slipped a finger in ready to do a little work to get her ready for him. She’d never been with anyone and, from his previous finger fucks, he knew just how tight she was. 

Ben easily lifted her hips and moved her legs on either side of his head, and he was finally face to face with her sweet, little cunt. He wasted no time in tasting her for the first time, running his tongue slowly between her folds. 

“Fuck,” he spoke into her pussy when his cock hit the back of her throat. _God, she’s getting good at that._ His tongue flicked at her clit as he began pumping her with his finger, adding another one for good measure. He made sure he stretched her as he worked her cunt with his fingers while she kept moving her mouth over his cock. 

“Mmmm,” was all he heard from her. There wasn’t much she could say with his big cock down her throat. He could already feel that she was on the edge. He continued to suck on her clit; her juices making a mess all over his face. 

“Ahhh. Oh…ung, Ben,” she screamed, abandoning her work on him as she pulled her mouth off his cock. 

He was glad she stopped; he needed to last for her, and her sweet lips on his cock would certainly make him come far too early. He wanted to finish inside her tonight - that was his ultimate goal. Till then, he had her in a sixty-nine and was perfectly happy with her pussy in his face. 

He loved the moan she gave when he curled his fingers a tad for his desired effect. 

“Ohhh!” she mewed when a third finger was brought into play. She was dripping all over his fingers and her ass bounced in front of his face. 

“Ben! Oh, God!”

“Come, Baby Girl,” he commanded.

"Oh…Ben…Ben.” He let her ride out her climax while listening to her whimper his name. The way she breathlessly said ‘ _Ben’_ over and over again was making his cock ache. He loved the sounds she made  when she came. He’d never get enough of it. His life’s work would be to make her come again and again.

Her body stilled on top of his, and he heard her sigh. He begrudgingly moved her legs aside from straddling his face - the view of her pussy was better than any Louisiana sunset he’d ever seen. If he didn’t have her now, he’d surely die. 

“That was so good,” she whimpered as her body curled up  - she looked satisfied, and he was anything but.

"Rey, I really need-"

"I want you, too,” she interrupted him, knowing what he needed. She lay back on the pillow and he didn't hesitate to climb on top of her as she opened herself up to him. He took a mental snapshot of her spread open for him, never wanting this night to end.

"You still wet for me?" 

“Always."

He grabbed the condom he’d set aside. It was opened and on his dick in no time flat. Her body felt so good underneath him, and he finally settled his cock right at her entrance. Ben bent down and gently parted her lips with his own and kissed her. He felt her whimper in his mouth, and knew she wanted what he did.

“You ready?” he whispered. All the foreplay to get to this moment was about to come to an end, and he was so ready to be inside her. 

His answer came when her hands clutched his ass, urging him to get on with it.

His first thrust into her was gentle, and he didn’t even make it half way. Going slowly would be the hardest thing he had to do. His cock had just had a taste of her, and it wanted to fuck her senseless. But he’d have to restrain himself because he didn't want to hurt her. This was the hard part of making love to her.

He'd taken another girl's virginity once before, and it had been traumatic. They had both been virgins, and neither had had any idea what to do. They’d just been bundles of hormones who thought they were ready for the next step. 

They definitely hadn’t been.

He’d never forget how Bazine, his high school girlfriend, screamed in pain as he thrust impetuously into her with the stupidity of a seventeen-year old boy who knew nothing about foreplay. He didn't need a repeat performance of that night. Rey crying in pain wasn't what he had in mind. 

"Ah," he heard escape from her mouth. 

"You okay?" he asked as he stopped moving. 

"Mmm. Hmm," she whispered from under him, "More, please. Let me feel you."

He withdrew slowly and pushed back in a little further, feeling her stretch all around him. Her warmth was enveloping him, and he could feel pleasure emanate through his whole body.

“More,” she urged again, “I’m not going to break.”

"You'll be sore. Are you sure?”

"I don't care if I can't walk tomorrow. I just want you. Don't hold back," she demanded, “Please!”

He didn't hesitate to give her what she ordered.

The dam finally burst, and he thrust into her with all the desire he'd been holding back since he’d first met her. In one motion, he was finally home, inside of heaven. For a year, she was all he’d ever thought about--the only one he’d wanted--and now she was all his.

Finally getting to claim her made him realize that he was now so whipped by her tight pussy and would forever be hers. The bed of the truck creaked as he rocked back and forth on top of her, working her just right.

"So tight. Just for me," he groaned. He lifted off her slightly, never ceasing his thrusts, and hooked one of her legs over his shoulder to get deeper. 

“Oh, Ben!” she screamed when his thumb found her clit while he filled her to the hilt. He knew he wouldn’t last too much longer, having her like this. Watching her tits bounce, as he pounded into her, made his balls tighten with anticipation. 

“Don’t ever stop fucking me, Ben,” she cried out.

Her cursing and calling his name, with that accent, was the icing on the cake.

“You’re so fucking sexy, taking me like this.” He watched his cock slide in and out of her, her slick juices coating him. The sound of skin slapping skin soon became louder than the crickets. A feverish pace took over, and he no longer had control of himself. He was about to explode.

The truck groaned when the very large man drove into her one last time, coming good and hard finally inside her. He was glad he put the emergency brake on or they surely would be heading toward the corn field. He didn’t stop flicking her clit until her cries died down, and he could feel her settle beneath him.

Her legs went lax and found their way back down to the blankets. 

"Shit, Baby Girl," he whispered into her shoulder, placing a wet kiss there that made her shudder. 

“I feel like Jell-O,” she giggled.

“You and me both.” He lifted his head to look at her. He needed to see her and make sure she was doing fine. "You okay?" he asked and was taken aback by a tear running down her cheek. "Did I hurt you?" He’d gotten carried away at the end, getting lost in how good she felt.

He wasn't prepared for the small laugh from her. Wasn’t she just crying? He was so confused. 

"Don't worry, Ben. I'm more than okay." She took her hands and put them on either side of his face. "Girls sometimes cry when they're happy." Rey leaned up to kiss his nose in reassurance.

"You sure?" Ben could never live with himself if he ever hurt her.

"Oh, yes..." she trailed off. "You were amazing. I can’t move right now if that tells you anything."

A huge smile spread across his face at her words - proud of the fact that he just fucked her hard, and she enjoyed it just as much as he had. He felt himself going limp inside her and he reluctantly pulled out. 

The condom came off and he pulled her to him as he rolled onto his back. The two lovers stared up at the stars, relishing the moment they had shared, knowing there would be many more to come.

"I'm glad I waited for you," she murmured already sounding sleepy.

“Me, too, Rey. Me, too,” he replied before they slowly fell asleep, underneath the night sky, wrapped in each other’s arms.

~o~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a little epilogue to this little story. What goes better with fluff? MORE fluff! Be sure to subscribe, so you'll know when I post it!
> 
> I added the dry-humping scene in honor of albastargazer! We need a little more of it in this fandom of ours!!!
> 
> I'm about to post a fantasy ABO fic, so subscribe to me as an author if you want to know when that drops, or you can follow me on twitter at 3todream3. 
> 
> Most of all, I want to thank you for reading!!! Mwah!


	7. Ain't No Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only been 8 months since I last updated...so sorry, y'all! Last we left our lovebirds, they'd had quite the time in the back of Ben's pickup truck. Let's fast-forward a few years and see how our lovebirds are doing, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @elemie89 on Ao3 (@em_is_writing on twitter) for looking this over for me. I love her! MrsMancuspia on twitter drew this after I gave her a prompt months ago. It was perfect for this chapter! Go follow both of these ladies on twitter. Follow me on twitter at 3todream3! I have a few more stories on my Ao3 account if you want to check them out!

“Quit squirming.”

“I’m not squirming.”

“Yes, you are!”

Ben grunted as Rose fluffed his hair for the thousandth time. She then squeezed some more product on her hands and rubbed them together, combing through his locks hopefully for the last time.

“You have major hat hair, Mister, and it takes an act of God to get that ring around your head to go away,” Rose complained, taking some hair spray and aimed it at him.

“No! No more! Put that down!” Ben held up his hand. “I draw the line at that stuff. The smell alone  makes me have an asthma attack, and I don’t have asthma!” 

Rose snickered a bit and relented, putting the aerosol can down. 

“Okay. I think I’m done here, but just know that it is okay to let your hair not be hidden under a ball cap every waking minute of the day, you know.”

“I like my ball caps. It keeps the sun out of my eyes on the tractor. It has a purpose.”

“Well, I understand that, but how is Rey gonna run her fingers through those gorgeous locks of yours if you have one on 24/7?”

She had a point. He liked nothing more than Rey touching him in any way. 

“Are we finished yet?” Ben whined. He should’ve known better than to include Rose in his plans. He hadn’t intended on it telling Rose he was going to propose to Rey, but it slipped out one night after a few beers when Rey was off taking her night class in Alexandria. She drove a few nights a week to LSUA to finish up her accounting degree. When she was gone, Ben liked spending time with Rose and Finn, shooting the breeze on the pier, watching the sunset below the cypress. 

Once Rose found out, she’d sprung into action. She’d dragged him shopping in Monroe to buy him some new clothes. Her nose wrinkled at the sight of what hung in his closet. She told him in no uncertain terms that frat T-shirts weren’t appropriate proposing attire. Even though he didn’t like it (boots, ripped blue jeans, and T-shirts were his standard attire), he knew she was right. She was Rey’s best friend and a girl who knew about this kind of stuff. Plus, Rose and Finn had been married now for almost six months, and he had to admit, their wedding was beautiful and had stirred up things inside him.

Guys normally didn’t think about weddings and all the things that went with it. Those musings were usually left up to the girl, and the guy made sure he did his one job—showed up wearing the tux. Something changed in him when he stood by Finn in their home church and watched his best friend vow to love, honor, and cherish Rose in front of God and the whole parish, and he knew he wanted to say the same words to Rey. He wanted to commit to her and let her know he wanted her for always.   

Four years ago, Rey made him the happiest man on the planet by being his girl. Since the night in the back of his pick-up truck, they’d been inseparable. She was the perfect woman. During the day, she had the face of an angel. She worked at the only tax office in town, wearing those suits that covered all of her god-given assets. She volunteered at the food bank and was a mentor to a couple of kids at the community center. Rey was known as a saint, and most men in town would joke that she deserved an award for putting up with Ben’s ass most days. He always agreed because it was the truth. He didn’t deserve the perfection that was Rey Johnson.

What he loved most about her was how that angel during the day turned into quite the devil at night. Ben was never bored or left unsatisfied. He took her virginity on that summer night, but she’d been showing him new things in the bedroom that rocked his world. He wanted to be with her as long as he lived. He wanted to be a dirty old man who wanted nothing more than to be with his gray-headed wife. After they made love (even in their old age), Ben wanted to sit on the front porch and rock in the evening as they watched the grand kids run around. 

The simple life is what he wanted. With her.

He’d been working in his free time on something special to surprise her with. Something she deserved. He hoped he’d kept it a secret from her because he wasn’t the best at hiding things. Finn and a few other buddies were all on board to make this proposal one they’d be talking about for years to come.

“Finn, you have everything in place?”

“Yes, sir!” he saluted jokingly at his best friend. “Operation proposal is well on its way.”

“At ease,” Ben smiled and grabbed the bundle of wildflowers he picked just before his whirlwind makeover from Rose took place.

“Wish me luck.”

“You don’t need luck,” Finn said.  “Rey wouldn’t say no to you. God only knows why she loves you, but she does.”

“Let’s hope you’re right, buddy!”

Ben climbed into his old truck that he’d never give up. He had too many memories tied to it. The pickup truck was his good luck charm, and he could say he got lucky a lot in it. He couldn’t drive anywhere with Rey, sitting by his side, without having to pull over and take her. Living in the country had its advantages—lots of privacy. She always had a way of making him hard from little touches on his knee or wearing her perfume that smelled like spring. It was in this truck on a trip to Monroe that she gave him the best head of his life. He felt like he was born again as she bobbed her head in his lap as he tried to keep the truck between the lines. They’d made love for the first time in this thing, and continued not being able to keep their hands off each other since that moment. Even though he could afford something newer, he decided they could pry the keys of this truck out of his cold, dead hands. 

The muffler blew a plume of smoke as it backfired down the driveway. He might have to do a little work on the thing if he wanted to keep it forever. He couldn’t help but feel a lightness in his soul driving his way to her in his favorite truck to his best girl and their happily ever after.

~o~

“Where are you taking me?” she asked unable to see anything. There wasn’t any light coming in with the bandana he tied around her eyes. She took note of the sensory deprivation and decided that’d be the next experiment they’d try in the bedroom. He’d be the one blindfolded though and maybe tied to the bed. Her silk panties were already getting damp from the dirty thoughts running through her mind.

Her ankle rolled a bit as she trekked across unseen terrain while he held her hand and kept her steady. She felt like a newborn calf, learning to walk, as she tried to stay upright, wearing heels that kept sinking into the soil. They were definitely out in the country; she could hear the cicadas and crickets singing night time love songs to them. She heard the water lapping on the shore, and motors humming in the distance. 

Her belly had a kaleidoscope of butterflies trying to get free, wondering what on earth he had planned.

Rose told her to wear a nice dress, so she put on the slinky, black one she knew Ben liked. It was short enough to be sexy but long enough to keep her ass from hanging out. She never wore a bra with it and liked the way Ben couldn’t take his eyes off the way her nipples pebbled through the material. She loved getting him riled up. 

“You’ll see soon enough. Step up,” he instructed, pulling her up four steps. “Okay. Freeze.”

She was always a good girl and did as she was told. Following his instruction never ended in disappointment. He was the best at pleasing her. Ben did everything he could to make her happy. 

“Ben!” she gasped at what her eyes took in. The blindfold fell off her face, and she didn’t see where it flew off to because in front of her eyes a thousand lights illuminated an unfamiliar pier that looked brand new. 

The path of the new construction had a few ninety-degree angles as it meandered through the cypress trees she loved so much. He took her hand and tugged her along, making their way to the dock through the maze. The lights were everywhere along the edges of the pier, lighting their path and hanging from the trees. It looked like a million fireflies were buzzing around flickering just for them, guiding them.

“What’s going on, Ben?” She knew. This night was special, and she felt as if she were floating on air.

He’d taken her breath away when she answered her door. He wore a white suit that looked tailored because it fit him in all the right ways. The buttons of his jacket strained to hold in the girth of his chest. _God, she loved that chest._ He'd even worn a pair of brown, dress shoes, and she figured Rose had something to do with his attire. He usually never took off his boots.

“You wore the dress I like,” he said swinging her into his arms like they just finished a dance.

“I did, Mr. Solo.”

“You know I can’t keep my hands off you when you wear it.”

“That’s the point.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him. 

“I like it when you do stuff like that.” He spun her out from the warmth of his chest, and took her hands in his and pulled her close to start a slow dance across the dock to the thousands of insects singing their song.

“Like what?”

“Wear a dress for me.”

“Well, I know you like it.” She gave him a shy smile. 

“I do. I like lots of things you do.” His voice just lowered an octave. She’d be putty in his hands soon.

“You do, huh?” They swayed back and forth not moving much. Too entranced by the moment and each other.

“You always give me the first piece of pizza and the brownie right in the middle. You know how I don’t like pickles, but like relish on my hotdog.”

“Are you going to just talk about food all night?” She joked, kissing the tip of his prominent nose. She had always loved his face, the way it was so expressive when he talked. She knew immediately when he was angry or happy….and especially horny, which was all the time.

“You help me be a better person. A better man. I want to be more because of you, and I want to give more because you’re in my life.”

“Ben, I—” she tried to speak but he broke in.

“And, I love how you never let me finish a sentence.” 

“I do, too!”

“Sometimes, and I love how you fight me tooth and nail about everything.”

“You do? Most people find that annoying.”

“I don’t. It keeps me on my toes. You don’t give free passes to me, and you call me out when I need it. And, Rey, you love me like no other. My body just feels good when it’s near you. You complete everything about me. We’re this perfect dyad. You’re the light to my dark, and I can’t imagine not having you with me.”

She couldn’t think at the moment. She stared into his eyes, her mind racing a mile a minute. She knew this night would be special, but something just clicked, and she knew she was in for something she didn’t expect.

“I want you to take a look around you. Do you like it here?”

“I do. It’s beautiful. Where on the lake are we? I don’t remember this pier”

“It’s the land next to the Kenobi’s.”

“But it doesn’t have a pier. It’s been for sale for a long time.” Rey couldn't believe she was thinking about real estate at a moment like this. 

“Well, I’ve been working on something for us, and I hope you’re okay that I kept it from you.”

“I knew you were up to something, but Rose told me not to worry.”

“She didn’t spill the beans, did she?”

“Oh, no! She told me not to worry. She told me that all those late nights working for Obi-Wan weren't you sneaking around on me.”

“So you’re not mad?”

“No, I trust you, babe.” She pulled him down and gave him another peck. This time on her favorite spot below his ear. When they made love, he would come almost immediately whenever she sucked on that spot just so.

“Rey, you know what that does to me. Let me show you something and then you can kiss me all you want!” 

“Ok. Show me!”

“All those times I was away from you, I was building this pier on our land.”

“You built this?” Rey looked around in awe, taking stock of the fresh, new wood nailed together in a perfect pattern. 

“Yeah, Finn and I did.” She loved how his chest swelled with pride.

“It’s beautiful, wait...did you say _our_ land?” Rey couldn’t believe her ears. 

“I did. I bought this lot for us. So we can build a home. Have a family one day. When you’re with me, I’m home. And I want to make a home with you here.”

“Oh, Ben! I absolutely want to do those things with you!”

“But there’s one thing we need to do first.”

Her heart leaped out of her chest. The moment she’d dreamed about since she first saw him was finally a reality. As many times as she imagined this moment in her head, nothing could prepare her for the reality of it all. 

The lights, the night music, and Ben in his pretty boy suit with his beautifully styled hair. She was sure Rose had something to do with how his waves looked better than most women’s.

She watched him bend down to one knee and pull a small, black box from his coat pocket. 

_Holy shit. It’s happening._

“Rey Marie Johnson, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Her voice didn’t work. It had never _not_ spoken before, and she couldn’t believe how it failed her at the most important moment of her young life.

Ben gave her her moment, and she relaxed once she saw the biggest smile spread across his face. It was the smile of a man who loved her more than life itself.

A tear escaped down her cheek, and she tried again.

“Yes,” she managed to squeak out. “Yes, I’ll marry you!”

And they lived happily ever after.     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this story through the end. I apologize for neglecting it. I kind of didn't want this to end. As always, please leave a kudo or a comment. I'll love you forever!!! Mwahh!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this little story. It's one I never finished form another fandom and decided to rework it.
> 
> 3todream3 on Twitter and tumblr


End file.
